Shonen Jump time loops
by pokemaster zach
Summary: Multiple worlds from the shonen jump branch have started looping inspired by saphroneth and innortal
1. Chapter 1

Loop mechanics (general):

One person in a Loop, often the main character, is an Anchor. They are the person who first starts time looping. There is always at least one Anchor present in a given Time Loop snippet, though it may not be the local one. The standard pattern for a loop is that the Anchor (and whoever else is Looping there) come to awareness in a loop at a particular point in the story. From there, events will play out as influenced by the Loopers present, acting with the benefit of their foreknowledge, until either a predetermined end point is reached or all the Loopers have copped it. To be Awake is to be aware of the time loops (that is, to have gone back in time this time.) The Anchor is the only character guaranteed to be Awake. Even after others have started looping, it is mostly random as to whether they will be Awake this particular loop. Crossovers, fusions, and alternate pasts can also take place. It is perfectly possible, for example, to have the characters Awaken into a loop which conforms to a fanfic universe rather than reality. Loops do not have to be in chronological order, but it is strongly preferred that they not require a mutually contradictory order (where A must be before B and B must be before A.) Just about every Looper is very, very stir crazy.

* * *

1.1

* * *

Nami walked through the halls of the Alabastan palace, looking for the king. She had finally worked up the courage to do something she wished she had done many Loops ago. Soon enough, she found him.

"What can I help you with?" Cobra asked.

"It's about Vivi. She desperately wants to come with us, but feels that she can't leave the country. I'd like you to talk to her." The navigator replied.

"I will. I've noticed the same thing."

-

On the coast of Alabasta...

The straw hats sailed towards the predetermined meeting point, preparing for the inevitable departure.

"I'M READY TO GO!"

Shocked, the straw hats turned to see Vivi, packed and on Carue.

"Then hop on!" Luffy extended an arm to her.

-  
At Water seven...

"So... Let me get this straight. Against all odds, Carue managed to take photos of all our fights? Vivi, you have one crazy duck."

"Let's not look yet." Everyone turned to see Luffy standing in the doorway. "Let's save the photos for Raftel."

-  
At Raftel...

"Well, I guess it's time to look at mine." Vivi picked up the camera, seeing...

A photo of her fighting Blueno

A photo of her using AOE attacks to stop Absalom

A photo of her and Jimbei fighting back to back in the war

A photo of her beating Vander Decken

A photo of her facing down Dellinger

And a photo of her final bounty "Pirate Princess Nefeltari Vivi, 122 Million Beli"

-  
The next Loop...

The Strawhats entered Laboon's belly, only to be surprised by Vivi tackle hugging Luffy. "Why are we back in time?"

* * *

1.2 (GioGio)

* * *

Ichigo wiped away the bile from his mouth and stared at the manga in his hands with horror written on his face. Shinji was still bent over the trash can throwing up the contents of his own stomach while Ranma seemed to be trying to push through the fifth page, but Ichigo could see that he was barely holding on.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo shouted, pointing at the book while Naruto looked grimly to the floor. "I've seen a lot of crap in the Loops, but this takes the cake!"

"Apparently, it's Rohan's latest manga, if this thing can even be called that." Naruto responded with a shrug. "I just wanted to show it to you guys. I know I haven't thrown up in a while in absolute disgust."

"That thing with the Moore expy..." Ranma muttered, shakily setting the book down to catch his breath. "Why would Rohan even want to makesomething like this!? Isn't this the kind of stuff he usually hates?"

"Apparently, some critics pissed him off and Rohan made this to get back at them." Naruto replied. "Or at least that's what Josuke told me."

Shinji just looked at him with disbelief. "That's just petty!"

Naruto, Ichigo, and Ranma all gave him blank stares. "This is Rohan we're talking about."

"Writing this... this thing just because some critic gave him a bad review is petty even for him!" Shinji shot back before all three looked back at their copies of the manga.

"So... who wants to show this to Harry and see how long it takes for him to blow chunks?"

"I bet 10,000 yen he doesn't make it past page four."

Back In Baseline Regular Morioh:

Rohan drank another shot of whiskey before resting his head on the table of the cafe. "What have I done..."

"I told you it was a bad idea to make it." Josuke replied as he sipped his coffee with a smug grin.

"I can't believe I made such... such trash! Even if it was in a fit of righteous rage...!" Rohan groaned pathetically. "This has to be the lowest point in my career as a mangaka..."

"You have to admit, it's an accomplishment to see a manga get banned from the Rook Islands, and they regularly kill tigers over there."

"Shut up Higashikata..." 

* * *

1.3 (Wandering_Dragon)

* * *

"...See, our loop can last for absurd amounts of time. Sometimes the sun dies before the loop ends. The first thing that happens is this guy Aizen, who wants to take over the world with a crazy complicated plan, first he sends this friend of mine to town and she ends up giving me her powers, then our afterlife, yeah we have a flimsy border of 'dead' here, gets on her case about that and hunts her down. This crazy guy who owns a candy shop put something in her soul that the bad guy wants so….  
"...And then Aizen turned out to have a hollow army and then…"  
"...And then this sorta-human guy called Tsukishima, watch out for his power, he can warp your memories so he becomes your best friend forever or something, yeah he has a group of other sorta-humans…."  
"...And then it turns out the big-bad is the Quincies! They were faking being extinct and their king wants to destroy the world so then I…"  
"...And that wraps up a standard loop."  
Will looked to the other two who looped with her this time,  
"Well, we're gonna have to think up ways to waste time…." 

* * *

1.4 (Kalimaru)

* * *

Sitting in his bedroom, Ichigo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was running mostly baseline, save the odd shift or other, and it was time to see the fruits of his labor. Looking up, he watched as Hitsugaya flash-stepped into his room, followed by Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Renji, and Yumichika. After the typical banter and screaming, Ichigo turned to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. "Can I talk to you two downstairs?"

Hitsugaya crossed his arms. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Ichigo waved him off. "Nothing urgent, just asking if you two could follow me downstairs for a moment." Ichigo put on his 'serious business' face. "I just have some questions, Captain Hitsugaya. And I was hoping you and Matsumoto might be able to answer me."

Seeing that Ichigo was serious, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto followed him to the stairs. Matsumoto spoke first. "What did you want to know?"

"Not much." Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Ichigo led the into the living room. "Just wondering if you've met my dad." Seeing that said father was in the kitchen with his back towards the stairs, Ichigo tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Dad. I want you to meet some of my friends."

Caught unaware, Isshin turned to Ichigo. "Sure. Who are..." Having turned to look, Isshin locked eyes with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. Quiet, all three stared at each other. Then Isshin made a dive for the window, only to have his way blocked by a wall of ice and ash. Turning with his hands up, Isshin sweat-dropped. "Uh, hello you two." The swords to his throat and the death stares that met him didn't relax him any.

Standing off to the side, Ichigo smiled. This was so worth the week of free labor he'd owe Urahara for the reiatsu blocking technique he'd used on his house.

* * *

1.5 (SpaceKGreen)

* * *

Ranma was getting weird vibes from this loop. Not bad vibes, but not good vibes either. Just plain weird.

He couldn't place the feeling, even after scouting out with some of his more advanced Looper abilities. This was very worrying.

Nabiki seemed to have some idea, but when he had asked her about it, she had given him a blank look for a moment, before erupting into a surprisingly evil cackle.

The most he could get out of her was something about a new student.

It was with some trepidation that he approached the school the next day. It only worsened that, when a surprise splash of cold water had its usual result in front of actual witnesses, none of them had batted an eye.

The usual crowd attacked him and Akane at the gates, and as usual, they were quickly rebuffed.

"Hey, you!" interrupted an unfamiliar voice.

As Ranma turned to the owner of the voice, a tall muscular man, wearing sunglasses, a blue shirt, and wielding a large blond afro, all his senses came together and told him one thing.

Hoo boy, this is going to be one of those Loops...

Beauty sighed as she waited at the Nerima train station. She was facing a tough decision.

On the one hand, she wanted to meet this Ranma person that the other Loopers had mentioned.

On the other hand, knowing what she knew, that was where HE would be, and she scrambled for every break she could get from him.

There was an explosion in the distance.

Well, it looked like an explosion. Most explosions didn't sound like a 30-story raven attempting to quack Ode to Joy.

The resulting rain of various blocks of tofu wearing one piece bikinis made her decision for her.

Unfortunately a particularly large piece had completely ruined the train tracks. 

* * *

1.6 (SpaceKGreen)

* * *

Beauty sighed happily, despite her aching body. As far as she was concerned, this loop was pure bliss.

That nice Harvest Goddess (Apparently not Yggdrasil level, but pretty high for this Loop) and the local mayor (Beauty was sure she knew her from somewhere, but she couldn't place it) had helped her move into a local farm, and all they asked in return was that she run it well.

Waking up before the sunrise, tilling the fields, watering the crops, tending the animals, meeting the townsfolk...

Compared to her usual situation, this was paradise.

Sure, HE had shown up, but in an incredible stroke of luck, it was several towns away, and without any big threats, he seemed content enough to stay where he was.

Beauty idly dropped a bit of Mystrile ore into her subspace pocket. Surely some other Looper would like it, or help her make something of it.

Turning her mind back to HIM, she started musing.

Recently she had actually noticed a few familiar bits of wackiness from him.

At first Beauty was excited, hoping that she could finally figure out a pattern to the craziness.

She gave up soon afterwards, though, when she found it was more like that math pi thing. Sure, some digits repeated, but there was no pattern, no matter how far you went.

Hmm. Had any looper actually tried their hand (or whatever) at calculating pi?

A line from the TV interrupted her tagential thought.

"...And the winner is Chef B, whose beans tasted much better than Chef A's. Tell us, Chef B, what is your secret to making such delicious beans?"

"It's simple. These beans have spiderwebs in them."

As the show host and the taste testers started choking, Beauty changed the channel.

Was that natto? she wondered. 

* * *

1.7 (Snakes_Shadow)

* * *

Allen was moving boxes from the old Headquarters to the ARK when suddenly-  
He was in the old church, chasing that cat, with the old version of his Innocence. Again.

It had just started out with a feeling of Deja-vu... that never went away. Now he was back at the church.

Allen grinned. He'd save the policelady's partner this time. 

* * *

1.8 (Indalecio)

* * *

His name was Farmer, and he was a farmer. Any humor that could've been milked from his name had long since worn thin. He'd been an ostriche farmer for most of his life, and hadn't done much else, so the offer from young lady across from him had been a mite puzzling. She wanted him to grow peaches on his land?

"Yes, from my research on soil conditions, this seems to be optimal place to grow them." the young lady said.

"Well, assuming thats true, Ms. Briefs, why would I divert land from my, highly profitable, I might add, ostriche operation, to grow peaches?"

"Well, I could think of at least one." said Bulma as she opened the briefcase she had next to her to reveal row after row of stacks of zenny.

-

On one of her loops she had found the spot where Raditz's ship had crashed down and had also observed what happened afterwards, which what lead her to her current project. It would be an incredible prank to see Raditz, brother of Goku and would-be world cleanser, beaten by the first person he ran across.

The peaches, or ensenji, would grant considerable power to those who ate them, at least enough to beat Raditz. She'd pay him for the rest, of course, so these wouldn't spread abroad. Though there was an idea. Maybe she could see if she could empower every man, woman and child on earth, but that would be another project, and another loop.

-

Raditz gently lowered himself to the ground in front of the...oddly calm human in front of him.

"So, the creatures on this planet are still alive. Kakkarot has failed us!" Raditz said, mostly to himself.

"Stranger, I do believe you're trespassing on private property. I'm going to have to ask you to go and take your ship with you."

"Is that so?" Raditz tapped his scouter. As the numbers shot up, Raditz's confidence went way down. 

* * *

1.9 (Indalecio)

* * *

Goku hovered in the air. Majin Buu and Babidi hovered in front of him.

"You're going to love this. Trust me. What you're seeing now is my normal stage."

Goku transformed to Super Saiyan.

"This is a Super Saiyan." Goku continued after transforming once more. "And this is a Super Saiyan who has ascended past a Super Saiyan, or you could just call this a Super Saiyan 2."

"Hohum. What a useless transformation. You've changed your hair, so what?" commented Babidi derisely.

"Just wait!" said Goku with an air of mystery in his voice.

"And this...is Super Saiyan 2, Chef Mode!" a Chef's hat appeared on his head a sharp knife and spatula appeared in either hand.

Buu clapped his hands appreciatively.

"And this...is Super Saiyan 2, Groucho mode!" the Chef's hat and utensils disappeared and Groucho glasses appeared on Goku's face.

"He's just stalling for time, Buu! Destroy him!" cried Babidi

"No! Want to see funny man!" Buu turned around and blasted Babidi until there wasn't even a fine red mist of him.

-

Later.

Goku took a long balloon, and after bending and turning it every which of way, produced a pink balloon animal.

"Look Buu! Its a pony!"

"Yay!"

-

Somewhere, in the deepest bowels of HFIL, a very peeved Vegeta scowled and said.

"Kakkorot, you clown!" 

* * *

1.10 (krspaceT)

* * *

When dealing with characters, one has to remember that characters may seem strong or weak only when compared to their category.

For example, a weak Jedi would still seem supernaturally terrifying if he or she was to find themselves in Danville causing Doctor D trouble. On the other hand, should a powerful Magical girl from Madoka's all but erased timeline, such as Mami, was to find herself in the Marvel Universe against the Abomination...Abomination wins faster than you can say 'Charlotte Second Form'

Raditz is a similar case; for Raditz was a comparatively weak Saiyan. Saiyans are, on a baseline, more powerful than most species. That means that a Raditz, looping or not, would actually be quite dangerous to most non loopers (And some rookie loopers).

Even the really scary non loopers.

...

They knew not who the strange tailed warrior from the stars was who came down from sky to protect them, but he was a revered and all loved figure to the people of Wall Maria.

He was their protector, their benevolent guardian who, without memory bar the ability to fight and his name, took care of any Titan who got within the border of their fair cities.

He was Raditz, the God of Protection, slayer of Titans, currently doing what he does best.

(Guess)

"Be gone foul monsters!" the long haired fighter shouted as he flew straight into the belly of a average sized titan (Tall), lifted it into the air, sent it flying with a spin, than blasting it in the core on its neck, obliterating it as he fired more energy blasts at hundreds of Titans, all ripe for the slaughter like some sort of plague of the undead.

Raditz may remember nothing but his name and his battle skills, but he had a great love for these battles. He would be content to do this for the rest of time, and for the food the humans would give him for his success in battle.

...

"I feel happy for him" Goku noted from a version of Kami's lookout in the DBZ/Attack fused loop while eating a obscenely sized sub sandwich as the three anchors of this reality glared at him. "You have no idea how rare it is in any loop for my brother to get respect. Sure, he's usually a psychopath, but I'm the exception to my race's rule about morality."

"You said you'd teach us how to fight Titans like that Radish guy, not watch you eat that sandwich!" Eren complained as Goku finished the sandwich that was more food than what was fed to the entire Training Cadet core in a month (Even with Potato Girl)

"Do you really expect me to teach you techniques capable of destroying mountains on an empty stomach?" 


	2. Chapter 2

2.1 (XeroM52)

* * *

This was it. This was the moment that would decide everything. After hours of intense combat finally the battle would come to an end and everyone would see which army had the right to claim victory over the downed bodies of their opponents.

Yes. Everything would be decided by one final play. A kick that would send the ball through the goal and score the points the team needed to win. And the one kicking the ball was none other than the Peacock herself.

'You can do it, you can make the goal!' The goal to take the win for her team, the ASG Labs had a rough season playing against far superior teams, but with sheer determination and teamwork, the ASG Labs had gotten here, the game that would decide who goes on to the finals.

'I can do it, I can win this!' Not only for herself, put for everyone who had given their all to get this far. This final kick carried their hopes and dreams, and Peacock wasn't going to let them down.

"Patricia, you can do it." From the sidelines came the monotone cheer of their team's only cheerleader, Marie. Peacock knew that cheering wasn't Marie's forte or that she even liked doing it, but the white haired maid had stick with them and cheer for them when nobody else did so.

'Marie, this kick is also for you!' Yes. Now she knew she couldn't fail, not when Marie was also doing her best, it was only fair that Peacock would reward that effort by winning this game.

"THIS IS IT!" She yelled to pump herself up and started to run. 'This is it! I carry within me my team's hopes and dreams!' Peacock came upon the ball and lifted her leg ready to finally kick the ball. ' TAKE THIS! MY LOVE, MY ANGER, AND ALL OF MY SORROW!'

*Swoop*

"Eh?"

She…she missed! She missed the ball!

Wait, no. She didn't miss; someone had moved the ball out of the way of her kick. And because of the force behind the kick, the momentum was enough to make Peacock lose her balance and ended up falling nape first unto the ground.

"HaHa! That was a good one, eh boss?" Avery, the small green parasite bird said with a laugh.

"AVERY! YOU ASS!" Peacock stood up and threw herself at the tiny little rascal. "I'm gonna KILL YOU NOW!"

"No! wait!" Avery pleaded but it was too late, Peacock will not listen to reason. Soon enough the rest of the team tried to separate them but ended up joining the brawl instead.

On the sidelines on the seats, Sena Kobayakawa, running back for the Devil Bats, saw the spectacle down below with a worried look. "Do you think we should do something?" The small brunet asked to his friend and quarterback Yoichi Hiruma, only to notice the angry face he was showing. "Hiruma! Are you okay?" Sena asked worriedly.

"Damn, damn, damn! Why did this have to happen?" The tactical devil yelled in frustration. "I had a whole strategy designed to counter Peacock and her weird tactics, but now we have to play against the Black Egrets." His whole night of work ruined by a meddling little bird. "Damn it all." He really wanted to test his own tactical mind against one that rivaled him in cunningness.

"I see…" Sena sweat-dropped at Hiruma's tantrum. ''But still, Black Egrets are good team, I'm sure our game with them at the finals is going to be challenging too." He tried to see the silver lining on all of this.

"Yes, we won! We are going to the finals." cheered one of the Black Egrets players as they group of them walked away from the field. "That means Paunzerfaust can play."

"Yes, after that injury we thought he wouldn't be able to play, but now that he's better he can play with us again." Another player said enthusiastically. "Let's go tell him the good news!"

"No need, he is seating right there!" One of the Egrets pointed towards where Sena and Hiruma were sitting, and since neither of them where this Paunzerfaust, they turned around to look for him only to find a 10 feet mountain of a man sitting a few rows behind them.

"Okay, I'm not usually the one who would say this but…" Sena said with a twitch on his eye. "Someone ought to make that guy take an anti-doping." He worried mostly because he didn't want to be trampled under the foot of the giant.

Besides him, Hiruma had his usual devilish grin. "Oh! This just got interesting again!"

"You would say that." Sena said defeated. 'Now I'm not looking forward for the finals, anymore!' 

* * *

2.2 (krspaceT)

* * *

"Give my brother back, now!"

The entirety of the Marines, from the Admirals three (Akainu the Lava Murderer, Aokiji the Ice Drifter and Kizaru the Glimmer) to the Vice Admirals such as Garp (Grandfather of Luffy and Ace), Smoker (The Chaser, as he was sometimes known, who had apparently become a Vice Admiral earlier due to some changes to the timeline caused by the Straw Hats), and Jonathan (Who seemed to only appear every other loop for some odd reason), to even lower grunts like Cody the Pink, found their entire force being stared down by one of the most feared men of the loop.

Ace, who was in chains, looked up in shock "Luffy!?"

While normally the 20ish Ace was older than the 17 year old Luffy, this loop Luffy had been older, so he appeared to be about 25 or so.

This loop was a special one, you see.

In this Variant, Luffy had longer to set sail on the sea, though many of the events that occurred in the baseline still occurred with similar time. He still fought and defeated Arlong to free Nami from equal years of slavery, still ended up in the conflict for Pluton and many other grand adventures (Bar the whole, bear paw teleporting thing), he also had time to do...more.

Enough to be declared a Yonko (after defeating Big Mama)

His crew of Nine may be few, but they all were so powerful it stumped even the wisest Marine.

Of course, the Looping helped, but they didn't know that, and it would take a while for any Marine to loop.

His straw hat, the hat of Gol D Rodgers, seemingly radiating power, Luffy turned to his eight crewmates.

"Take them down!" was the only order he needed to give as each one flew into the fray.

...

Brook the Humming, the skeleton given life once again by the powers of the fruit, breathed in deeply as he lunged at a large chunk at Marines, who all drew their swords.

Brook responded with a massive scream that manifested itself into a giant green sonic wave that blasted hundreds of Marines away.

A pair came at him from each side, to which Brook responded with two finger guns aimed at each.

"Spirit Gun!"

Green energy shots flew out of each finger, blasting them both back.

...

Whatever the Marines were expecting from a high ranking pirate, a blue haired man in a Hawaiian shirt and a speedo was not it.

The robot pulling out a glowing blue energy platelet from out of nowhere and inserting it into his arm.

"CYBER KEY POWER!" Cyborg Franky shouted as his arm morphed into a giant laser canon and let loose.

The blast left a deep crater in the ground that would later become a trench.

As Franky landed next to said crater, hundreds of Marines charged as each arm morphed into identical arm cannons.

Franky crossed his arms, as his mega blasters went flying, blasting away Marine after Marine.

"YEAH! FRANKY B-3000 IS OFF THE CHARTS!" Franky shouted before letting out a vanilla missile blast from his left arm at a Marine foolish enough to try and shoot the Man!

"SUPER!"

...

Devil Child Robin was a lot easier on the eyes than the Cyborg or the Skeleton, so the Marines she leapt at originally assumed that she was comparatively harmless.

A second Robin appearing alongside her really didn't scare them that much.

Nico just smirked as she decided to pull off that new combo with her Devil Fruit powers she had been practicing with, as her copy glowed purple and reformed into a scepter.

Spinning the scepter around a few times, she slammed it in to the ground as she landed, sending a ripple that knocked all the Marines who had been previously staring at her off their feet.

Kizaru flashed in at this point, deciding to be the first of the Admirals to make a move.

She responded by forming a pair of arms behind him, clasping those hands together as energy formed at the center of those palms and slamming them into the ground.

He was not prepared for the Glyphs to rise up from the ground and slam into him at the same time.

"Those who do not learn from history, will be doomed by it" Robin declared

...

Coby had the good fortune of encountering the Tanuki form of Tony-Tony Chopper, the Cotton Candy Lover.

He and the rest of the marines in the area assumed they got the easy Pirate to stop.

They were soon informed of the depths of their error as golden light formed in the sky above.

"JUDGEMENT!" Chopper shouted with an echo as bolts of golden energy rained down from the sky.

As Marine after Marine was judged, and found wanting, Tony began to transform.

Coby, who had the fortune of dodging Judgement, instead got the fortune of witnessing Monster Point, the massive Reindeer monster form of Tony Tony Chopper.

"They put a 50 berry bounty on that!?" a non fainted marine shouted in horror as Chopper unleashed a blue energy beam from his mouth in a moving spread, sending hundreds more Marines Flying.

Let's just say that the Marines need to stop investing in all that cannon fodder.

...

Aokiji found himself up against Black Leg Sanji, but he had to ask first...

"Any chance you can just leave? Yawn..."

Sanji responded with an enormous blast of fire from his hands.

Aokiji countered with an ice wall, which blocked the fire bending.

"...Really? I didn't ask for this giant ceremony of an execution? It would be easier to have just beheaded him quietly..."

Fire and Ice clashed once more, thus guaranteeing Aokiji would not get any rest soon.

...

"Oh, the wind carries my name  
from Sniper Island far away.  
When I take aim, it is straight and true,  
lu lu la la lu.  
Whether you're a man or a mouse:  
Lock on!  
I will put your heart in my sights,  
LOCK ON!  
No one knows what secrets hide  
behind this mask and my cape.  
Lu lu lu lu lu la la!  
There is no escape!  
(Sogeking sniper pa pa)  
Sogeking aims true!"  
The Marine's just stared at the masked vigilante in...confusion.

"You can call me Sniper King if you want. It doesn't really matter" Sogeking took aim with his sling shot and fired a white stringy ball into the air over his bundle of Marines.

The ball exploded over them, releasing white webbing that restrained them all in a huge spider web.

"Special attack, Parker Special" Sogeking smirked as he drew a black ball and fired it as well, up into the sky as it exploded.

"Finishing move, Rain of a Million Bats!" the black ball exploded, releasing a thousand boomerangs shaped like bats, which rained down from the heavens like a torrential rainstorm.

...

"Stupefy!"

Smoker disintegrated into smoke to avoid the orange spell from the weather witch, Nami, reforming as he studied her.

"So, you are a witch as the rumors said you were? Don't think I'm not on to you..."

"Reducto!"

He turned to smoke once again and launched a smoke arm towards her.

"You can't defeat me if you can't touch me..."

He then only noticed that she had an trident in her hands, a weapon that seemed to throb with power.

"Behold the power of the Stormbringer!"

Fun fact; Sudden wind storms blow smoke away pretty well.

Smoker found himself reforming in Water 7 a few weeks later from the miniature hurricane that Nami formed around herself.

...

The former Pirate Hunter Zorro, who occasionally was called Zolo, was a well known figure for his odd three sword fighting style.

However, the pirates couldn't even begin to describe what they saw before them.

Zorro now had seven swords; and none were in his hands.

Two were in his arm pits, one between a shoulder and his neck, one in his mouth, another in his left armpit, his right hip joint, on top his right leg and held behind his right knee.

His blades were unique; bar his three 'regular' ones, there was a blade that resembled half a scissor, a blade made of green energy from a metal cylinder, a gold blade that shined like scales and a blade that resembled a very large key.

"What the hell does he think he's doing? How could that crazy stance possible..."

Zorro promptly demonstrated how 'effective' a 'crazy stance' could be.

...

Monkey D. (Straw Hat) Luffy, found Akainu in his path.

"You will not stand in the way of Justice Pirate..."

Akainu got a punch in the face for even talking.

The fist, however, was green, and the impact sent Akainu flying into the sky with the force of an embodiment of rage.

As Akainu crashed down, a now fully green Luffy leapt up from above and began beating the living Pumice out of him.

"LUFFY SMASH!"

"What power..." Johanthan said in horror as Garp couldn't help but smile proudly at his grandson. 

* * *

2.3 (LordCirce)

* * *

Luffy glared across the choppy bay. He hated showing up late. It saved him the time of getting his nakama together, but when he woke up too late, like when he woke up in the depths of Impel Down after being healed by Ivankov, it made him late to save Ace! Now, the murderer was standing next to Ace, talking about justice and threats. Luffy grit his teeth, before he bolted towards the edge of the boat.

The bay hadn't been frozen yet, but Luffy didn't care as he shot into the air, a rubber-empowered jump hurtling him skyward. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as he shot forward, crossing across the vast distance between the ship and the fortress. And then came the gasps...

He wasn't going to make it. His jump just wasn't strong enough, he was going to land several meters short of the edge. Behind, on the boat, Jinbei rushed forward, intending to jump after Luffy and retrieve him before he drowned, only to freeze at the sight ahead of him.

Luffy landed on the water. His legs seemed to glow as they slammed into the surface, the water distorting underneath him like some great blue canvas. Unseen by all, Luffy grinned as he gathered his strength. Waterwalking was awesome, it made being a sinking hammer much easier to bear.

FOOSH! The water exploded under Luffy's feet as he propelled himself skyward again. This leap was much more powerful than his first, and the line of giants blocking the way actually had to look up to watch as he sailed overhead.

Kizaru was the first to react, flashing out of his seat and into the sky. He appeared above Luffy, his hand glowing with an arrow of light, only to let out a muffled shout as a Haki-enhanced hand the size of a small building smashed into his side, hurtling him into the side of one of the giants.

Luffy landed in a crouch in on the platform, facing the two remaining admirals and the high admiral. They all looked somewhat shocked at his sudden appearance, but the murderer appeared to be building up rage.

It was actually Aokoji that attacked him first, hurtling a wave of ice at him. A lightning-quick Red Hawk tore through the frozen spears, just in time for Luffy to flatten himself to avoid a fist made of magma. The two admirals began to move in, and so Luffy unleashed the second thing he had gained in the Loop he spent with Naruto, where he was Lugetsu of the Seven Swordsman Pirates of the Mist.

"Mizu Mizu No...Nami Jet Gatling!" Luffy's body twisted as he stretched, his body partially converting to chakra water. Using this power hurt, the infused water acted a lot like Seastone and it seemed to grate inside his rubber body, but it was worth it for its effect on Logia Users.

Aokoji and the murderer had both defended themselves as he went to attack, and both barely had time to register the name of his attack before his fists, alternating between rubber flesh and chakra-infused water, slammed into and through their barriers. Aokoji had raised an ice wall, which would normally have been able to endure Luffy's strikes. However, the water in his punches disrupted his Logia power, weakening the ice, which quickly shattered. Aokoji didn't even have time to brace himself before Luffy's blows struck, hurtling him back into the row of chairs the Admirals had been sitting on.

The murderer had braced himself behind his oversized magma-coated hands. Luffy's hands stung as the heat of the magma converted some of the water to steam, but then the power of the Nami Jet Gatling kicked in. Magma chunks flew as his fists tore away at the murderer's defense, and Luffy dashed forward, pushing through the cooling lava, and blasted the murderer out of his cooling shell. Luffy didn't give him a chance to recover, pounding him with both arms, his watery blows preventing him from shifting states to avoid the blows or to counter attack.

Keeping up the barrage with his left arm, Luffy pulled back his right, swinging it behind him, where it began to swell and rotate like a drill, rubbery skin twisting as the water began to spiral. Luffy hadn't managed to get the hang of the Rasengan attack Naruto tried to show him (using energy outside of his body just felt weird), but he had managed to make this attack using some of Naruto's ideas.

"Mizu mizu no...Whale Harpoon!"

His twisting fist swung around, spiralling in a tight lance, and slammed into the murderer's chest. Luffy pushed his whole body behind the technique, and the murderer was blown away, hurtled into the buildings behind them, and then through them towards the ocean on the far side.

Luffy stood, panting for a moment, as his limbs returned to normal. He could already feel the deep aching pain that came from using that power too much, but it was worth it to save Ace.

Luffy was broken from his rest by a golden hand almost taking his head off. It was only unconscious reflex that allowed him to dodge in time. Sengoku was stepping forward, his arm glowing gold with a partial transformation.

"Straw Hat! You will not escape. Don't think your strange power can save you!"

Luffy scowled, before grinning. "OK!"

Sengoku paused stunned, and Luffy dashed past him. Sengoku regained his wits enough to turn, lashing out with his golden palm, only to realize Luffy's trick.

The palm blast struck, blasting into Luffy's inflated body, and ripped apart the stone of the platform, including the portion of the platform holding the chains binding Ace. Both Luffy and Ace were blasted back, Luffy stretching to cushion the blow.

The brothers quickly stood, and Luffy lashed out, forcing down the pain to transform his arm again and smash away the chains binding Ace. Ace stretched, then grinned.

"You've got some new tricks. You'll have to tell me where you learned them."

Luffy grinned. "From a ninja!"

Ace blinked twice. "...eh, I guess I can believe that." Ace's eyes sharpened, and he quickly grabbed Luffy, who had gone somewhat limp after answering Ace's question, before leaping off the platform they were standing on with a burst of flame. Behind them, Sengoku struck the platform, blasting it apart.

Sengoku turned, frowning at the miss. He had fully transformed, and he was radiating golden heat in his anger. As he watched the two troublemakers racing away, his attention was caught by movement in the bay.

"Oh...yeah...Whitebeard is here." The pirate fleet had advanced while the Marines were busy watching the Admirals getting beaten on by the Straw Hat, and the pirates were now tearing through their forces, Whitebeard apparently in the lead.

Somedays, it just didn't pay to get out of bed. Even for justice.

* * *

2.4 (Detective Ethan Redfield)

* * *

Lions, elephants, tigers, birds of every shape and size stampeded every which way across the island, marines running to and fro alongside tanks and mechas as they tried quell the tide of madness that ran rampant. Zoro's hand was white as it pressed against his forehead. Sanji took a deep puff of his cigarette and spat it out, "Seems like our captain's been through here."

Usopp muttered, "We could probably waltz through here in a clown suits wearing signs saying, 'we're the strawhat pirates' and no one would even detain us."

Zoro sighed, "When Luffy said he'd make a distraction for us to slip in unnoticed, I didn't think he meant he'd use Naruto's summoning jutsu to bring every island's zoos to Enies Lobby and send them on rampage."

Usopp chuckled, "Shouldn't have shown him Jumanji last loop." 

* * *

2.5 (Detective Ethan Redfield)

* * *

Shortly after introducing himself and the Elder Tale Loops to the Sonic loopers, the enchanter began planning for the changes in the loop. While he thought, the looping guild members departed for the central room of the guild hall, where big guilds could hold meetings at a price. 300 gold for the day, but it was well worth it as it could accommodate his purposes quite easily. A quick call to Twilight, and the three guilds were now all gathered.  
Nyanta was there as well, having traveled to Akiba by the city gate, and awake it appeared as he spoke with another werecat looper by the name Blaze. Naotsugu was also there, getting to know if Sonic was an open or closed pervert. Unfortunately, he was not awake. Shiroe, meanwhile, looked over his friend list again to see if he recognized anyone. One name popped out, Haseo. The Enchanter sent him a quick invite to the guild hall.

Shiroe's mind was working on a thousand things at once as plans were formed in a matter of seconds, It is an opportunity to meet with the members of the multiverse, to gather and share information. In Elder Tales, I would be the veteran player, but I am new to everything else, he thought to is a rare opportunity to catch up...I guess.

Haseo arrived minutes later, when the two immediately started discussing the Debauchery Tea Party, "Do you think Luffy is awake back in the real world?"

Shiroe opened his friends list and looked at his friend's character from the One Piece Loop, "He's probably somewhere in the game in Europe. I know a place, time and location where a Fairy Ring crosses Kanami's, the person Luffy's replacing, path, but who knows where an Awake Luffy will end up."

******

"Alright, everyone! We're headed for the ocean! Franky, launch the Sunny Go Mark 3!"

Franky's grin grew to the size of a shark's as he pulled several levers below deck. The cyborg had stored several versions of the Sunny Go in his subspace to tinker with in his off time. A pair of wings extended from the hull and a jet engine extended from the backside. Wheels pushed the seagoing vessel up. The ship had a clear runway ahead of them, and they were ready for takeoff. Zoro gritted his teeth, "Oh no...not again!"

One second, the vessel was secure on the ground. The next, it was just gone, with the sound of terrified screaming echoed from the sky.

******

For some strange reason, Haseo started shivering. Shiroe chuckled to which Haseo's eyes twitched, "Don't you dare laugh! You have no idea what it's like replacing Zoro for a loop! Damn pirate, hitting me into the ocean over and over again."

The Enchanter raised his hand in apology, "We probably won't see him, since his friend list was under his original character."

Haseo sighed, "So, what's your plan? Thought I saw Lelouch when coming to the guild hall."

Shiroe shrugged, "Haven't met him yet."

His expression turned serious as he called the gathered guilds around him. He gave a brief intro to using Elder Tales' status screen for those unfamiliar with this world. Upon completion, he requested the loopers' help, "Please look over your friends list. If you recognize the name, call them to Akiba. In one month's time, we're going to hold a looper conference...in Shibuya."

Murmurs rose among the Mobius and Equestrian loopers. Shiroe held up his hand, "There will be a mass exodus from Shibuya to Akiba in the next couple weeks, leaving the city available for our use. Akatsuki, Nyanta, search your friend list for anyone you don't recognize from baseline or suspect might be a looper."

Twilight replied, "Shiroe, we were originally in America. Anyone we might know will probably be over there."

A flash of light encompassed Shiroe's empty hand, and a revised copy of the Fairy Ring Travelling Guide on his open palm, "This should help you bring them to Akiba. No matter how long it takes, I'd like to gather all the loopers and meet with each one. We have at least three months for this loop if not more, since that's when the Goblin King Returns event takes place. The earliest this loop has ended is at the end of that conflict."

Twilight seemed like a child in a candy store at getting a new book. Before finishing, Shiroe had one last task to assign, "Naotsugu. I know you might be confused about what's going on. I will explain it later, but for now I need your help. I need you to record the name of every adventurer who's coming to the conference here in Akiba. Order them in three columns, first the name, then their guild, then the location they are arriving from."

And with that, everyone had their tasks and went about accomplishing them. The room became a hub of activity, similar to a call center as each looper called every name they recognized from a previous loop.

******

Fluttershy was the first to make contact, "Um...hello, is this Lemann Russ?"

The booming voice at the other end sounded delighted, "Little mother! It has been far too long since we last looped together. When we meet, we will have the largest feast in your honor...well if the food had any taste."

Fluttershy smiled as she called on her loop memories. The Marines and the Lunar Republic often had members teamed together when facing high level raids. She replied, "Just make sure to cook your food like everyday pon- I mean, people. But if your cook isn't high enough level, it will turn to black paste."

After a few more mother/son bonding time, they got down to business, "What can I do for you, little mother?"

Fluttershy blinked, remembering she had a mission, "Oh! Would you be willing to travel from the American Servers to the Japanese ones. The local Anchor is holding a conference in Shibuya and he wants all loopers to converge at Akiba."

The massive man's laughter boomed, "I would be honored to come. However, we can't travel to Japan since the intercity teleportation gates are down."

"That's alright. Twilight Sparkle has a guidebook to the fairy rings. Contact her in the next couple hours, and she'll be able to help. I hope to talk to you more soon. Bring your entire guild as well, even those not awake. Son, I have to go, but don't forget that I'm a call away."

With that, the Equine Tail reported to Naotsugu that the Marine guild would be attending.

******

It seemed that other loopers in Akiba were having similar ideas to Shiroe's gathered loopers. Sonic was in the middle of contacting a group of twins when the guild leader of the Fox Brigade, who replacing D.D.D. altogether for this loop, had contacted Sonic and arranged to meet at the guild hall. The guild leader was a Fox Tail that Shiroe did not recognize. In his wake, there were five additional loopers. Twilight recognized the guild leader and the looper to his left, "Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke! How have you been?"

Shiroe took the opportunity to read the information data over their heads:

Naruto Uzumaki  
Fox Tail  
Lv. 90 Guardian  
Level 90 Berserker

Kakashi Hatake  
Human  
Lv. 90 Assassin  
Lv. 90 Tracker

Sasuke Uchiha  
Half-Alv  
Lv. 90 Assassin  
Lv. 90 Hitman

Twilight gave them all a hug in turn. Naruto returned the hug, Kakashi just gave an eye grin and Sasuke grunted. Shiroe bowed to the three and greeted them warmly. Naruto's grin was warm as the sun, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, anchor of the 'Naruto' Loops and the Hokage Guildmaster of the Fox Brigade."

Kakashi had opened his Ichi Ichi Tactics book he always amused himself with, "Kakashi Hatake. Former Sensei to these two," referring to Naruto and Sasuke, "and Jounin Commander of the Fox Brigade."  
Sasuke was curt and short, not saying anything beyond his name and position, "Sasuke Uchiha, leader of the Uchiha division in the Fox Brigade."

Twilight moved around Naruto to the other three behind them. They were clearly from the Naruto universe, as they all carried kunai daggers. They were two males and a female. The female one had an air of elegence and beauty about her, quiet and peaceful, but promising destruction if anyone attempted to hurt her friends and loved ones. She introduced herself first, "I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to meet you, Twilight. I've heard good things about your Loopset and hope to visit someday."

She gave a low bow. Twilight took that moment to read her information:

Hinata Hyuuga  
Elf  
Lv. 90 Monk  
Lv. 90 Pharmacist

Naruto had mentioned that Hinata had been looping for quite awhile, but she had not been to Equestria, nor had any of the equestrian loopers crossed her path. Before Twilight could respond, the first male walked forward. He had a haughty expression and had nine long, flowing tails extending from his backside. His eyes portrayed a darkness to him that was only mildly tempered in light. His grin was appropriate for a predator who had met his first prey and Orange red hair seemed to suit him, "How many loops has it been since the pinata incident?"

With that, Twilight finally recognized him, and giggled, "Kurama, you shouldn't have tried to destroy Everfree that loop."

The nine tailed fox player blushed and looked away, his embarassed mutterings just barely audible, "Oy! Don't talk about that here. Just trying to say hello."

Kurama  
Fox Tail  
Lv. 90 Summoner  
Lv. 90 Berserker

The third male sighs, drawing the attention of Twilight. This was one looper she had never met. The man had wicked, cunning eyes but came off as more bored than anything else. His hair was tied into a spikey ponytail and had a black hue to it, "Why couldn't we loop somewhere quiet and boring? Then I could spend all day staring at the clouds."

Hinata patted him on the back, "Shikamaru, you spend too much time in Tea country as is. It's good to vary the things we do."

Shikamaru Nara  
Human  
Lv. 90 Enchanter  
Lv. 90 Courier

Twilight tilted her head, "I'm Twilight Sparkle of the MLP loops. I'm afraid Naruto hasn't spoken much of you, so tell me about yourself."

Shikamaru's eyes sharpened in an instant, "Shikamaru Nara. I started looping a couple hundred loops ago or so."

Twilight absorbed that information and thought about Naruto's loop. Shikamaru was probably another Crash generation looper. Maybe Naruto would get another soon...or already has another. She'd have to ask him later.

******

While the others were chatting, Sonic and the Underground's loopers continued their calls, reaching out to more and more loopers. It was when Sally gave a call to Zelda that a new crisis arose, with the sound of Explosions and metal crashing against metal echoing in the background, "Zelda, should I call you back? You sound like your busy."

More explosions sounded, but faded momentarily like the princess had moved away from the battle, "Sakura's in Susukino!"

Those words made Sally's blood run cold. She lept to her feet and shouted for Naruto.

*End Snippet*

As always, could use any feedback. After I finish revising, I'll be sure to post this on the MLP loopset as well. 

* * *

2.6 (Mivichi)

* * *

Shiroe Awoke in a mansion of some sort, holding an elegant silver tray with a bowl of soup upon it. A sickly teenaged girl rested in a bed before hand.

He checked to see if he could open his menu screen. It did not appear. However, he could still feel his powers, as he could if he were still on Earth.

A fused loop was the most likely explanation.

The girl looked at him with open concern. "Klahadore? Are you all right?"

Shiroe blinked and drug up his in-loop memories. He was Klahadore, a butler to a young orphan named Kaya. But Klahadore was actually an evil, cruel, and murderous pirate captain named Kuro who was trying to steal Kaya's fortune.

Shiroe wasn't interested in following through at all.

He carefully set the tray down. With a slight bow, he said, "I have something to admit to you, Miss Kaya."

The head of Usopp, the village idiot, popped up in the window. The boy wielded a slingshot. "Kaya! You have to get away from him! He's a pirate!" Usopp exclaimed, shooting a smoke bomb at Shiroe. As he fired, Shiroe thought Usopp said, "Shit, he's not-"

Shiroe reflexively countered with a Pulse Bullet spell, striking the smoke bomb with a small orb of magic and knocking it back out the window. Both Kaya and Usopp stared at him with hanging jaws.

Apparently, having strange abilities in this world was a pretty good indication of someone's status as a pirate; Kaya pulled her blankets closer around her in fear. "Klahadore, is it true?"

"Ack, I was wrong!" flailed Usopp. "Sorry, I'd just Awoken, and I mistook you for someone else." He paused. "Er. You aren't a bad guy, are you?"

Shiroe rethought the explanation that he had been about to give. This world seemed to deal well with the ludicrous, from what he could remember. "No, I am not," he replied easily. "Don't worry about it. I understand how confusing Awakening can make the world. I feel as clumsy as an Anchor just about every time."

Kaya shot Shiroe a bewildered look, though Usopp looked relieved. Kaya asked, "Then why do you have Devil Fruit powers?"

Shiroe shook his head. "No, that was magic," he said bluntly.

Kaya's eyes widened. "Really?" she squeaked while Usopp gave him a look of warning.

"Yes," Shiroe confirmed. Then he spun his story. "You see, I am an Enchanter from a world called Theldesia. One day, an unexpected event transported me to this one. I did not want to attract the attention of either pirates or the Marines with my powers, and in the end your father was kind enough to hire me on as a butler."

Usopp relaxed as Shiroe's half-truth skirted any hints of time travel.

"I have finally given up on finding a way home." Shiroe grimaced as he spoke. "I am told I bear an unfortunate resemblance to a supposedly executed pirate captain. Not everyone is convinced he is truly dead, which would explain Usopp's worry on your behalf."

Kaya had released her death grip on her covers. She looked at Usopp gratefully. "Oh, Usopp," she sighed, "that was brave of you." She looked at him sternly. "If he had been a real pirate, you could have gotten hurt!"

"Um, well," Usopp said lamely, blushing and looking down at the ground.

Kaya turned her gaze to Shiroe. "So you aren't a bad person."

Shiroe nodded.

"And… you are really a magician?" she hesitantly asked.

In response, Shiroe materialized a sorceror's staff in his hand. He performed a courtly bow. "Shirogane Kei Shiroe, at your service," he said, purposefully changing his name to be more in line with the world's standard. "Please, call me Shiroe."

-

Later, Shiroe had made his excuses to Kaya and searched for Usopp. The other was waiting for him not far from the mansion.

"You look different," Usopp noted with surprise.

Shiroe nodded. His hair had returned to its usual messy hairstyle and slightly different features. "I took an appearance-changing potion. I don't want to look anything like the man I replaced. I could do without that baggage."

"Can't blame you there." He rubbed his head. "So, I'm Usopp of the One Piece loops. Our Anchor is Luffy. Nice to meet you."

"I am Shiroe, the Anchor of the Elder Tales loops. I'll be in your care." He gave Usopp a friendly nod. "Do you have any advice?"

Usopp crossed his arms. "Never heard of that loop. Huh. First thing's first, we wait around until your - er, Kuro's - pirate crew shows up and take them out. Afterwards..." Usopp tilted his head as he thought. "I'm not used to Kuro being good. What you should do next… Hey, how about you join my pirate crew?"

Shiroe hadn't expected that. "What."

-

Shiroe clung to the mast of the Going Merry as it surged up Reverse Mountain.

Straw hat firmly held to his head, Luffy stood on the prow, guffawing loudly. "Hey, Shiroe!" he called back, "you ready to do it?"

Carefully peeling one arm off the wood, Shiroe gave Luffy a thumbs up.

"Ha, awesome!" Luffy cheered.

Someone else groaned, "Oh, no." It might have been Nami.

With his free hand, Shiroe planted his staff into the deck of the Going Merry. Then he hit the ship with a pre-planned selection of defense spells. For the next few minutes, the ship would not break; the crew would stay safely attached to the deck.

Finally, Shiroe unleashed as many different movement buffs as he knew, and Luffy did something Shiroe couldn't quantify.

The ship broke the sound barrier.

"SONIC MERRY-BOOM!" Luffy roared in exultation as the ship shot into the sky. Most of the others' shouts were considerably less joyous.

Part of Shiroe could not help but think, 'I'm weak against that sort of personality, aren't I?' The rest of him simply enjoyed the view for the few moments it lasted.

Afterwards, one could say his heart felt light: they experienced momentary weightlessness as they plummeted down towards the Grand Line. 

* * *

2.7 (Crisis)

* * *

No one was quite sure how Eden Hall and its owner/Anchor Sasakura Ryuu kept ending up in the massive fused Loops where numerous Anchors were in attendance, but there were no complaints whatsoever. Right now, those Anchors present were engaging in one of their favorite pastimes.

Embarrassing the heck out of each other.

"And here's 'Rapid Hooves' on a date with my friends Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy while they weren't Awake," Twilight grinned, showing a picture of an extremely nervous stallion being kissed on each cheek by both mares at the same time.

"It was weird," Ranma insisted. "They both decided they liked me and they were civil about it!"

"Power of friendship Ranma-san," Twilight kept grinning. "What did you think would happen when you saved a horde of endangered bunnies using superhero-grade feats?"

The original Anchor just buried his head in the table and moaned.

"That's nothing!" cheered one Monkey D. Luffy, Anchor of the piratical One Piece Loop. "Wanna see my pictures of Naruto when he looped in as one of my crew?"

Everyone's attention was riveted. Luffy's crew was famous/infamous across the Loops for the ridiculous adventures they had and the ludicrous battles they always ended up involved in. Luffy was one of the few loopers in the multiverse who had fought Bobobo and liked it.

But before Luffy could start, the door to the bar opened and everyone present immediately conceded the embarrassing photo contest.

Kyon, the Anchor who generally rode herd on Haruhi and her home Loop, had arrived.

Not that this would stop the stories from being told of course. 

* * *

2.8

* * *

Two eleven year old girls opened their eyes on a train. They stared at their surroundings, and their bodies. One was fairly tall and had somewhat spiky red hair, while the other was short and blonde.

"Where are we?" Asked the blonde one.

"And why are we human?" This came from the redhead. "No matter. We'll find out what happened, and return."

It was at this point that a black haired boy with a scar on his forehead walked in.

"Are you Loopers?"

"Loopers?" This came from the blonde.

"Is time repeating for you?"

"I suppose that would explain why we have extra memories."

"I guess I'll have to give you the talk. But first, what are your names? I'm Harry."

"I'm Merry, or Mary in this timeline.", said the blonde.

"And I'm Sunny."

-

Sunny and Merry listened intently to Hermione Granger. "Before this Loop ends, we need a way for you to assume human forms each Loop. We have a number of things to try, some from other Loops."

PATRONUS!

"Interesting... Those are our ship forms."

TRANSFIGURATION!

"Even if using Patronus in ship form would produce Human form, we can't cast it like this."

ANIMAGUS!

"Well, I guess we can't get human Animagus forms. Still, these animal ones aren't so bad."

A GIGAI!

"This might work back home, but we have no idea now."

7th year...  
Sunny and Merry walked into George and Fred's prank shop.

"Welcome! Might we interest you in some of our wares? 50% Looper discount on all items! For example, this action movie charm which causes explosions to follow everything you do? Or the inanimate object transfiguration charm, which causes an inanimate object to transform into a human?"

"Are they reusable?"

"Of course!"

"We'll take 7 of the first, and 2 of the second."

Once they were out of the store they immediately rushed back to hogwarts.

"... And if we use all these methods together, it should work." Sunny finished.

"So, fuse the charm's target with a gigai and then use the charm and enter the Gigai? That should work. Hermione nodded approvingly.

THE NEXT LOOP...

The straw hats stared at the Thousand Sunny as they prepared to launch yet again. "All those memories... From all these Loops ..." Robin wistfully sighed.

"And we can finally share them with you!"

The straw hats looked up to the deck to see Sunny and Merry. Even without being told who, all the straw hats instinctively knew who they were.

Luffy was the first one to break the silence. "How?"

"We went to Hogwarts. And now, we can finally adventure with you forever."


	3. Chapter 3

3.1 (DrTempo)

* * *

Chi-Chi yawned as she woke up, noticing she was in the bed that she'd slept in as a kid...And was the very age she'd been when she'd met Goku. She was confused, but gathered her thoughts together.  
What an odd dream...Me in Goku's place, and he in mine? I'd wondered what his life was like. Wonder why the Bulma in that dream smirked so much.

And the way Goku acted...was I really that bad when it came to Gohan's education?

And was that all a dream, too? Is Goku even real? Was any of that real?

-  
Chi-Chi soon got her answer, as Goku arrived, just as he had before. Seeing these events play out all over again was weird. Goku seemed a little different than she remembered; a little wiser than before. Looking in the distance, she sighed."Goku...I had an odd dream. One where you and I got married, though we just met. And then another dream happened... I was the one raised by Grandpa Gohan, and you were the Ox King's son..."  
Goku smirked-just as she remembered. "Oh. Bulma said you were acting odd that time. Too bad I missed it."

Chi-Chi looked shocked. She quickly grabbed Goku, yelling, "Are you saying all that happened? Then why...did someone make a wish on the Dragon Balls? What the heck is..." Goku pointed down. Chi-Chi noticed she was flying.

She was FLYING. But she never learned how...So...how was she? Goku sighed.

"Chi-Chi...I've some explaining to do."

-

After Goku explained what'd happened, Chi-Chi asked, "So let me get this right, Goku. Time's looping again and again, and I only just NOW 'Awoke' to this? What took so..."

Goku hugged her, crying. "I...didn't want you stuck in this. I knew it might happen, but I didn't want it. I thought you might lose it..lose your mind... and go bonkers."

"Like that Sakura girl you mentioned?" Chi-Chi shrugged after asking this, as Goku nodded. "Don't worry. I think I'm better than that. But how did I learn to fly? I never really learned how to use Ki."

Goku chuckled, as if the answer was obvious. "You learned how when our roles were reversed. The ability is still there. Trust me, you'll pick up a lot of new tricks. I gotta warn you though...Your tendency to be how you are with Gohan hasn't earned you many fans." Chi-Chi facepalmed.

"I know. When I saw you acting like that, I realized that maybe I was wrong. I just wanted a peaceful life for our son; for him to have opportunities you never had."

Goku smiled. "It'll be fine, Chi-Chi. Anyway, how about I train you to fight this Loop? It'll be a good way to bond." Chi-Chi had a radiant smile.

"Of course! I'm not sitting on the sidelines anymore!" Goku cracked his knuckles. "Ok, then. Don't think it'll be easy!"  
Chi-Chi just sniggered. "Is ANYTHING easy for us?"

With that, the two flew off, with a new adventure awaiting Chi-Chi. And eternity to experience it.

* * *

3.2 (krspaceT)

* * *

"I built my prototype armor in a cave, with a box of scraps!" "Well I rebuilt MYSELF on a abandoned ship with a bunch of spare parts!"

Captain America and Luffy stared in worry and excitement, respectively, as Tony Stark and Cutty Flam, also known as Iron Man and Franky, were debating their 'super' potential as working geniuses.

"You think they are going to fight?!" Luffy asked in anticipation of the awesome potential square off between Hero and Pirate.

"I would prefer they don't" Steve said in complete seriousness.

"You know, what do you think it would be like if they switched places. I'd love to have Tony Stark for a loop in my crew, wanna trade!?" Luffy asked in complete honesty as Steve briefly considered the potential effects of Franky being an Avenger, Billionaire Philanthropist Playboy for a loop.

Captain America immediately shook his head in vehement refusal. 

* * *

3.3 (krspaceT)

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi could tolerate ghost loops, if Anakin was around.

Awake or not, trolling him was at least a past-time.

But no, he wasn't even in his galaxy this ghost loop.

He was a ghost, in Japan.

He could predict the Hollows that were bound to come soon...

"Oh, hollows? You're worried about those things? Don't worry, this is the wrong loop for them!"

The ghost form of the Jedi Master suddenly realized he wasn't alone.

No, there was a blue haired, broom riding witch hovering in front of him.

Dressed in a pink kimono of all things.

(Thankfully, she was not Umbridge. She was a lot cuter, for one thing. Contrary to what Anakin believed, he was capable of such thoughts)

"Well, this is new" this was a new one.

"Well, new for you maybe. I've actually been around for a while now" the witch descended to his eye level before extending her hand "My name is Botan, fifth looper of the world anchored by Yusuke Urameshi. My job is to guide spirits to the afterlife, though I assume that won't be necessary"

"No, not at all" Obi-Wan had no desire to play with Earthly afterlifes. That wasn't his thing.

But still, one thing was bothering him...

"Yusuke, Yusuke..." The name was familiar "Wait, is he the kid who walked into the portal..."

Botan looked somewhat unamused now "No, that was Danny Phantom"

"Oh..." he pondered again "Does this world involve card games..."

"No, that's Yugi" Botan now looked somewhat annoyed now.

"Oh dear, I'm striking out today" Obi-Wan was blushing from his inability to remember.

"Yes, yes you are"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard in that mentally stimulating manner of his, before his memory flared up "Oh wait, he's the finger gun guy, right?"

"Bingo!" the blue haired witch snapped her fingers in joy "Now, I assume you probably want to be alive again. I can make some arrangements, though it may cost you"

"Define...cost me"

...

The ever green garb of the spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi caused the milkshake he was slurping to refract in strange colors.

"Man oh man, isn't this loop fun guys! This place has great milkshakes, and they are all cheap! Man, this should be baseline"

"Yes, certainly better than that loop where I was much too similar to that other Kurama" a red long-haired male mused

"Or that loop where I was a cat" a collosus of a teenage male with punkish orange hair laughed "Or what about that loop with the ears..."

"We agreed to never speak of that loop again" a dark haired fellow muttered as he absently rubbed his hidden third eye, quite glad it wasn't an ear "and I do believe the temp is here"

The foursome found themselves joined by an Obi-Wan who looked more like he had just went a few rounds on Geonosis in his underwear.

"So, your the Jedi huh? Why do you look like you just fought something that came out of a golden egg to the death?" Yusuke inquired.

* * *

3.4 (cipher100)

* * *

The Twenty-Third World Martial Arts Tournament was one of Goku's favorite moments during baseline. The day he finally won the tournament and would gain a future close friend in his final opponent. Goku just had to win the fight, while following a few loose rules, nothing he hasn't done before.

As the competitor's names for the final match were called, Goku stepped up onto the arena. With the roar of the crowd on all sides, he turned to his opponent, Piccolo. As Goku waited for the Announcer/Commentator/Judge to begin the fight he started a mental count down to what he knew was coming.

"You should feel honored." Yup, right on time.

"Oh really. Why is that?" Goku asked. Knowing what piccolo was going to say next.

"Because, I am your executioner!"

Goku groaned mentally. He never did enjoy Piccolo's personality during this part of the loop. His demeanor never under goes a real change until Vegeta and Nappa show up, it must be the time he spends training Gohan.

"Ready." The Announcer said into his mike, bringing Goku back to the fight. Shaking his head, Goku took a fighting stance causing Piccolo to do the same.

"On my mark. Get set. Begin!"

At the call the final match began. Both contestants went at each other, fighting tooth and nail for the higher ground in the fight. They traded blow for blow, dodging where they could and blocking where they could not. Punch and kick, punch, elbow, and the fight went on like that for a while.

However, about ten minutes in is when Goku started to notice something. Piccolo's fighting was getting sloppy, as if he was getting distracted. And if his face was anything to go by, he did not seem to know what was going on. The look of confusion was what clinched it for Goku. Breaking off to gain some time to think, Goku studied Piccolo. The way his body was tense and his eyes darting around the area, was all the confirmation Goku needed.

"No way. Is he?" Goku whispered to himself.

"Goku. What's happening?" Piccolo said. Looking over to Goku, his eyes alert, but confused.

In response Goku rushed him, throwing a punch at Piccolo's head, which he caught. Goku followed up the previous punch with another, also caught. Interlocking His hands with Piccolo's, Goku used the pushing contest as a means to talk in a discrete manner.

"Listen I know you're confused right now, but I need you to follow along with what you remember about this fight. Okay?" Asked Goku.

"What are you talking Goku? What's going on?"

"I promise I'll explain everything later. But right now we need to finish this fight…and get Kami out of your stomach. Meet me on top of Capsule Corp. Building later. I will explain everything then." Piccolo was still confused but nodded anyway. With that both of them broke off and continued with the fight.

Several Hours later, after Kami was freed and the Tournament Arena was destroyed, again. Piccolo was flying to Capsule Corp. to meet Goku and find out how both of them were in the past.

However, once he got there not only did find Goku but Bulma as well. Landing on the roof and before the other two could speak Piccolo asked the obvious question.

"Alright, I want to know why we are back in time?" Glancing over at Bulma he continued. "And since Bulma is here I assume it is affecting her as well?

Rubbing the back of his head Goku answered. "Heh heh heh, well long story short time is looping."

Seeing Piccolo's mouth open he added. "And before you ask, no it is not because someone used the Dragonballs to wish it that way." Causing Piccolo to close his mouth, but not remove his mild glare.

"How long has it been happening?" Piccolo ventured.

"We don't know." Bulma was the one to answer. "I lost count a while ago. And the others that were activated before us don't remember anymore."

"Others?" Piccolo asked. What were they talking about? What exactly happened?

Glancing at Goku, Bulma let a sigh as she began the Welcome to the Multiverse Speech.

"It is a LONG story. But it began with a multidimensional tree called Yggdrasil…" 

* * *

3.5 (kingofsouls)

* * *

Sena sighed. Another day, another Lonely Loop.

"Class, we have a transfer student toady. one from America."

That's interesting. Sena thought to himself as the student enterd the room. He was African American, and had a bow tie instead of the regualr tie his school unifrom require. "Good morning everyone. I'm Freddy Fazbear. Pleaesd to make your aquantance."

-

Freddy ran as fast as human legs could take him as Sena flew in the air, garbed in his Sacred Treasures and weilding a bow that shot arrows of light like it was a freaking machine gun made of magic.

It was a wonder that the arrows were somehow missing. "STAND STILL YOU SATANIC MACHINE!"

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!"

"YOU KILLED ME!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LITTLE THAT NARROWS IT DOWN?"

* * *

3.6

* * *

The loopers from the Grand Line were, as a whole, a very close knit group. That went without saying. Their were 10 loopers before they'd had ten loops, after all. And while the new awakenings slowed down considerably afterwards, they were all family in all but name, and they even had the name depending on the loop.

And it wasn't just limited to the loopers. The Strawhat pirates and their friends rarely kept silent about the loops. Much like the Joestar clan, they considered their unawake friends to be invaluable.

Which is why, when Ace awoke this loop and discovered a certain Pink haired girl amongst the Whitebeard Pirates, he had no hesitation in tell his captain about the loops, and about what she'd done. Whitebeard, the boy's father in every way that mattered, believed his son immediately, and contemplated what to do about Sakura Haruno.

-

Sakura regarded her captain calmly. She was well aware of what Ace had told him, and wasn't really concerning to her. The man would kick her off the crew, sure, but she wasn't particularly attached to them. She'd just gotten their afterall.

"Sakura" the old man stated "Ace has told me about the loops. And he told me what you were like. So, i need to tell you..." he began.

Sakura remained calm.

"IT DOESN'T MEAN SHIT!" he shouted "You're part of my crew, my family, and that's that. It'll never change!"

Sakura was, to stay the least, surprised. She could tell, that Whitebeard accepted her unconditionally. Very few people ever did that, even in her home loop. Not even Twilight Sparkle was 100 percent comfortable around her.

She smiled, and vowed not to forget this loop

-

After the party, for there was of course a party on that occasion, Sakura took five minutes to completely restore Whitebeard to full health, and they had a pretty fun loop. Walking down the streets of the Hidden leaf village, Sakura had a small smile on her face.

And then she heard a very familiar voice from the Hokage's tower

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

* * *

3.7

* * *

When she had heard tales of the Original Seven, Nanoha learned of each of their stories, and their large ensembles of fiendish foes.

Unlike many of her own 'enemies', most of them were motivated by greed and hate.

The genocidal Voldemort, the god complexed Aizen and the mad scientist Orochimaru were just a few of them.

However, there was one villain among them that Nanoha actually hated, with no pity whatsoever.

...

His name was Tsukishima, and he was a Fullbringer, a kind of empowered human that came from the world Ichigo Kurosaki was anchor for.

It had been a simple variant loop where a group known as X-Cution was running around, comprised of several Fullbringers who were after magical power for some reason Nanoha really didn't recall, for her memories of that loop were fixated soley on what Tsukishima did, not long after the conflict over the Book of Darkness.

He hadn't looked that dangerous at first: a tall but thin man with black hair dressed in white, armed only with a sword. Fate had went to fight him while she had stopped a time controlling old man and a probability altering punk.

While he had escaped, nothing had seemed wrong at first. Fate hadn't even suffered a stab would from their battle, even though she could have sworn she had been cut.

This had continued for a few more conflicts between her (aided by Fate and her allies in the Time-Space Bureau), with a few more confrontations between her friends and the white swordsman.

Yuno, Chrono, Vita, Signum, Arf...he had escaped them all, his blade having left no marks.

Eventually, he had been the last X-cution member standing: their normal leader Ginjou apparently not in the loop. Nanoha had thought it was about to be over.

She had been wrong.

...

"Ah, Nanoha. Welcome back, hope you and Hayate had fun. Oh, I don't think you ever met, but one of your mother and I's old friends dropped by. He was one of my friends from..."

Nanoha didn't register what her father was saying, as she just stared in shock at who was sitting at the table, looking comfortable and happy among her family, who seemed to all adore him.

It was him...Tsukishima.

"Oh, this must be your little Nanoha" he said in a tone that would have sounded friendly to most, but it just sent shivers down Nanoha's spine about how wrong this scene was. "It's been years, your the spitting image of your mother you know"

Nanoha just stepped backwards in shock, before she rapidly changed gears and manifested Raising Heart in staff form, causing everyone at the table, bar Tsukishima, to stare at her in surprise.

"What...what did you do!?"

"What did I do? How odd of you to ask, your the one who just manifested a magical wand out of nowhere" Tsukishima said in a conversational tone.

...

As one might expect, it only got worse from there.

"Stand down Nanoha, your not well. You would never attempt to open fire on the person who taught you magic if you were. You obviously need help"

"What are you talking about Chrono!? Yuno taught me about magic, not that man!"

Everyone had gone crazy. Every, single, person.

Breaking out of the binds Chrono had restrained her with, Nanoha pointed Raising Heart right at the white dressed man, who had a look of false concern that made Nanoha's blood boil in a way it rarely did. Nanoha later reflected that moment could have put her in the Red Lantern Corps.

"Undo whatever it is you did! Divine Bust..."

She got punched in the chest by Arf for her efforts and crashed into the side of a building.

"Nanoha!? I don't know what's wrong with you, but I can't allow you to hurt the person who convinced Fate to live again" the busty familiar declared solemnly as Nanoha stood back up from inside the ruined building.

"That wasn't him..." Nanoha said in a faint voice.

But worst of all...

"Nanoha"

Was that Fate was just the same way.

"Is this a curse from one of X-Cution? Did they really make you this crazy" Fate, with a scythe-mode Bardiche, sounded sympathetic, which just made it worse really.

Her own best friend, the person most important to her, the other half of her she had never known she was missing...thought she was crazy.

"You once helped me hear your words, allow me to help you the same way you helped me. Please hear what we're trying to tell you Nanoha, Plasma Smasher"

...

However, it had been only her and Raising Heart awake that loop, which meant that Nanoha was far more powerful than anyone else there.

She had managed to take down each and everyone one of her friends, though only to a point of them being unable to stop her, as she confronted that man.

No...that title was too good for him, really.

Said Fullbringer found himself pinned to a wall by bind magic, with Raising Heart pointed right at him. His sword, the Book of the End, put inside her subspace pocket where he wouldn't be able to get it back.

"You know, I have always enjoyed my power" he told her as Nanoha ground her teeth in fury "I feel like one of those characters who can go back in time and change things. But why worry about stepping on butterflies and loosing the ability to speak as a result, when you can simply change people's memories. It's much more effective. But really, I just feel sorry for you Nanoha. All alone in this world, with your false memories..."

"Shut up!" Nanoha had tears of fury in her eyes now as she felt a loathing flow through her the likes of which she had never felt before "Avada Keda..."

{MASTER!} Raising Heart shouted in concern as the spell in question began to be cast.

...

Nanoha to this day still didn't know if she made the right call*, but what she did know, was one thing.

She hated Shukuro Tsukishima.


	4. Chapter 4

4.1 (Xomniac)

* * *

"So you see, exponents can be used to simplify very large numbers. This method is known as scientific notation. You use it by-"  
FLASH!

The students blinked in surprise when a purple flash of light illuminated the front of their classroom, and stared in confusion once the light was gone, revealing that their teacher had disappeared.

Scootaloo blinked again in numb shock before shooting Diamond Tiara a dumbstruck look. "What just happened?"

"Hay if I know, but I ain't gonna look a gift manticore in the mouth. Hey, Apple Bloom, would you mind helping me with something? I think I've got an idea for when he gets back..."

-o-

FLASH!

"-Multiplying numbers by ten to the power of-! Hm?" A tentacle ceased writing in the air when its owner realized that he was no longer in front of a chalkboard.

A large, bulbous head twisted around as its owner searched its surroundings curiously, light reflecting off its banana-yellow skin as it looked about.

"My my..." The creature mused idly in a clear, masculine voice as it brought one of its tentacles up to tap the area of skin below its large, toothy smile. "This is quite the strange land... nothing but white rocks and dust as far as the eye can see... no air... temperature well over one hundred degrees celsius... constant night sky... hmm... I suspect that this is..."

The creature's grin widened by a few teeth as he tilted his head back and took in the blue planet hanging over head. "The moon. Or rather..."

Its grin grew to encompass the whole of the bottom half of its head as it looked down... and took in the massive, gaping expanse of nothing that was mere inches from his tentacles. "What I left of it, anyways. Nyufufufufu..."

FLASH!

"Hm?" The creature's skin shifted to a lime green as it glanced over its shoulder. Its grin hitched up to a smirk when it caught sight of the six horned, winged and hooved individuals standing behind it. "Ah, Princess Twilight! And your friends! I must say, it's a pleasure to see you again! The class is doing well, just so you know. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom in particular are making rather impressive progress. Though, really..." Its skin became a mix of green and yellow stripes as its pinprick-like eyes narrowed into slits. "You should have scheduled a proper appointment with me. You took me while I was in the middle of teaching class. That was very..." Its skin took on a slight tinge of red. "Very rude of you."

Twilight took a definitive step forwards, the Element of Magic flashing on her brow. "Enough charades, Korosensei." She demanded firmly.

"Hm?" The red left the pseudo-cephalopod's skin as its yellow and green stripes became much more prominent. "Korosensei... A pun based on the Neighponese words for 'unkillable' and 'teacher'. A nice nickname. Very appropriate. I should try and teach it to my class when I start to teach them about other languages. But still, it's not my name. My students call me Professor Tentacles! Nyufufu..." It let out a light chuckle as it brought one of its tentacles up to its upper lip. "Are you sure you aren't starting to go senile from immortality, Princess? I realize you're young, but-!"

"Cut the crap, you overgrown piece of sushi!" Rainbow Dash demanded as she stomped her hoof firmly.

"I'm afraid that I have to agree with Dash, Mister Korosensei..." Fluttershy nodded meekly, yet definitively. "Normally, we respect the privacy of Stealth Anchors and Loopers, but..."

"Equestria is a Sanctuary Loop, Korosensei." Twilight stated imperiously, shooting a cold glare at the multi-limbed threat. "And you were awake and fully aware of your actions when you devastated our moon and threatened our world. We won't risk you endangering it, under any circumstances."

"Hmmmm?" The being's stripes tilted on an angle and began to spin up its body like a barber pole, and its grin curved up to cocky, self-assured smirk. "Anchors? Loopers? Loops? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Mayhaps I should bring this matter to Princess Celestia, hm? But nevertheless..." The creature slowly began to slid its tentacles back towards the edge of the abyss. "I really must be going. Class is still in session you know, and I really don't want to have to rework my lesson plan. Maybe some other time?" The teacher started to turn around...

"Hold it right there, varmint!"

And was halted by a lasso of gummy, rubbery matter falling over him and tightening over his shoulders, kept from touching him by his robes.

"Hm?" The creature poked at the lasso with one of his tentacles, and barely reacted when the tip of the limb melted slightly upon contact. "Nyufufu... a lasso of anti-me materials... intuitive." The stripes on his body began vacillating between yellow and green. "Most definitively impressive."

It also didn't flinch when the blue alicorn suddenly appeared before it without warning, her glaring eyes inches away from its confident eye slits. "Wipe that stupid smile off your face, you overconfident octopus. You're fast, yeah, but I'm one of the fastest things in the Loops. Out here? I can go almost five hundred times faster than the speed of light. You don't stand a chance against me."

Without warning, the tentacled individual's skin stopped shifting. It settled on a firm and constant yellow, its grin shrunk down to a simple crescent, and its eyes returned to pinpricks. "Almost five hundred?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Fine, about four hundred times. What of it?"

"Well, it's just that it's interesting how you worded that. For you see, if you're almost five hundred times faster than light..."

"GAH!"

"EEP!"

"WOAH NELLY!"

"OH MY!"

"YEEP!"

"HEY!"

"You're almost half as fast as I am."

The Alicorns shrieked in surprise when they were suddenly lifted into the air, their bodies clutched in the grasp of numerous unflinching, inescapable tentacles. Even teleportation was somehow in vain.

Through their shock, the ponies were able to identify their captors: six perfect duplicates of the individual they knew as Korosensei, each grinning in their maddeningly calm way.

The original remained where he was, the lasso not even moving an inch from his shoulders.

"Y-you-GRK!" The rainbow-maned pegasus's words were choked off by the tentacle around her neck tightening viciously.

Upon hearing her friend's cry of pain, Twilight's form lit up with furious violet energy. "Let. My. FRIENDS. GO!" She roared, unleashing a blast of pure magic at the being holding her.

A vast majority of matter would have been vaporized by the blast, their atoms torn apart from one another and scattered to the winds.

The creature didn't even so much as flinch. He merely lifted a tentacle and wrapped it around Twilight's horn.

A pitch black tentacle, to match the obsidian tone his face had taken on.

"Now now, Princess, we'll have no more of that. Now... it's my turn to talk. And you. Will. Listen."

The alicorns stiffened visibly as they felt an impressive weight fall about them. The lunar dust around the creature known as Korosensei's tentacles began to stir into a small storm as veins pulsed upon his skull. His being was rendered almost completely invisible by the backdrop of empty space.

"Let me make something very clear to you all..." The pseudo-cephalopod grit out in frigid fury. "This little stunt you pulled interrupted my class. That is not something I will tolerate. In fact, it ranks just below actually endangering any of my students. Still, somehow, despite my warnings, this fact appears to have eluded you. So let me make things absolutely clear."

Suddenly, the alicorns were inches from the creature's face, each held tightly in one of his own tentacles.

"IF YOU EVER DARE INTERRUPT MY CLASS AGAIN, I WILL DROP YOU SO FAR OUT IN DARK SPACE THAT IT WILL TAKE YOU A FULL MILLENNIUM OF FLYING BEFORE THIS SUPERCLUSTER IS SO MUCH AS A STAR IN THE DISTANCE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

The Mane Six were silent before slowly signalling their comprehension.

"Perfect!"

The ponies gasped in relief when they were suddenly released, and could only stare in shock as the being returned to its previous jovial state.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be returning to class. I've been gone long enough as is. Applejack, Rarity, I'll see you at Parent-Teacher night, as usual. Until then!" It waved its tentacles airily. "Bye bye!"

And with a blast of dust, it was gone, leaving the alicorns to pant and process their defeat.

-o-

The door to Ponyville Elementary banged open as the teacher swept in.

"Pardon my impromptu disappearance, class! It appears that the Princess was a bit overzealous in wanting to-!"

TWANG!

"EEP!... my my, a hidden hypersonic crossbow? Applebloom's engineering, but Diamond Tiara's design. I'm impressed! But still, you'll have to do better than that! Understood?"

"Yes, Professor Tentacles..."

"Good! Now, where was I... oh yes! Scientific notation! To use it, you must multiply..."

* * *

4.2 (Awesomedude17) Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Beauty Awoke, and found herself to be the only looper here. The group was looking up at Bo-Bobo's latest foe. She sighed slightly, wondering what this guy could be. "Alright, strange mysterious foe that I might have met before, how about you show us who you are!" Bo-Bobo demanded. "As you wish!" Bo-Bobo gasped. "What, who is it Bo-Bobo?" Beauty asked with some worry. "I cannot believe it! It's my friend's sister's uncle's brother's monkey's mother's owner's niece's wife's father's uncle's brother's former roommate's sister's friend's nephew's dog's father's drinking buddy's son's wife's brother-in-law's clone!" "YES, BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO! IT IS I! KRATOS! AND YOU WILL FALL TO THE MAGNIFICENCE OF MY ABS!" An unawake Kratos said as he turned around to reveal the magnificent, oiled up, and well chiseled abs that he had. "Dear God, those abs are so magnificent, I cannot look away!" Don Patch screamed. "Neither can I!" Jelly Jiggler confirmed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOUR ABS ARE TOO AMAZING!" Bo-Bobo screamed, trying to look away, but cannot. Beauty's eye just twitched. 'I'll die next loop by trying the ryncol if I can.' [hr] Bar episode "And that's what happened last time Kratos and I were in a loop together." Beauty chugged her ryncol, and then fell backwards. "Barkeep, I'll have two ryncols." Kratos said as the other loopers were laughing their asses off at the ridiculous tale of Kratos' magnificent abs.

* * *

4.3 (Xomniac)

* * *

"PRINCESS TWILIGHT!" Twilight Sparkle jumped in shock when the doors to the Fortress of Friendship's throne-room were blasted off their hinges and something or someone slammed into the ground in front of her throne, kicking up a cloud of dust.

When the dust dissipated, there was a figure kneeling before her, head touching the ground.

A tentacled person.

"Koro-!" Twilight hastily caught herself. "Er, I mean, Professor Te-?"

"This isn't the time for to quibble over names, Twilight!" Korosensei blubbered miserably, crawling on his tentacle-knees before her. "I need your help! Please, I'm begging you! I swear on my honor as an educator, I won't ever destroy Equestria again for any reason, just please please please help me!"

Twilight stared at the super-terrestrial in shock, trying to connect the pleading character before her with the hitherto unbeaten Anchor she'd known until now. "I... it depends... what exactly do you need?"

Korosensei's head snapped up immediately, tears and snot streaming down his quivering face. "My Baseline got an extension! I need you to wipe my memory of it! Now and for as many future Loops as you can! I can't know what's in my future beyond that point!"

Twilight blinked in shock. "Korosensei, I realize that Baseline can be rough at times, but-!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Korosensei suddenly roared, his skin flashing pitchblack before he fell into tears again. "The information I have is incomplete! And because I have it, my outlook on my class has changed drastically! I can't teach them anymore!"

The purple pony frowned at the miserable teacher. "I... I don't know what's so shocking, but... regardless of your actions, you're still a great teacher. I'm sure that whatever the issue is, you can-"

"You don't understaaaand..." Korosensei moaned pitifully. "I literally can't teach Class 3-E anymore! I haven't been able to for the past two dozen Loops!"

"Huh?"

Korosensei looked away miserably. "The... information is pertinent to one of my students. And because of it, no matter how much I try not to, no matter how I try to hide it... I look at that person differently. And even if it's just a minute shift, that person picks up on it and then..." He buried his face in his tentacles as he sobbed. "AND THEN I CAN'T TEACH MY BELOVED STUDENTS ANYMO-O-ORE!"

Twilight watched the sobbing being for a moment before standing up and slowly patting him on the back. "There there... But... why are you asking me?"

Korosensei sniffled miserably before giving Twilight a sad look. "This is the first fused loop with a magic user I've had since the extension... I'd ask Mister Potter if I could, but... well, you're the next best option. Please... if there has ever been a time to demonstrate the truth in your claims that Equestria is a sanctuary... this is the time to show it."

Twilight pursed her lips hesitantly for a moment before nodding. "Alright. I'll... see what I can do." Her horn started to light up. "I'll need your permission to enter your mind and I need to know what I'm blocking."

Korosensei sniffed and wiped his face with his tentacles. "T-thank you... You have my permission. And... you'll know it when you see it."

Twilight nodded definitively.

Her horn flashed purple, and the tentacled teacher's world became a blissful blank.

* * *

4.4 (leviticus wilkes)

"Hi!"

Ichigo Kurosaki, walking around the Soul Society, turned around when he heard the greeting that was obvious addressed to him. The speaker was a small boy with a red cap, a white shirt with a blue stripe, and a ludicrously large nose. "I'm Billy. Wanna play?"

Ichigo spent all of zero seconds entertaining the notion of playing with Billy. MLE! MLE! WE'VE GOT BILLY! FIND AIZEN AND GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

Ichigo broke into a flat sprint, tapping into the Speed Force and hurtling to where Rukia was. The soul reaping looper was already moving. "What is it?"

"Billy! Grab Aizen and run, we can't let him find-"

Rukia and Ichigo ground to a halt, staring at the abjectly terrifying scene in front of them. There was Aizen Sousuke, false mastermind of a million plans, standing in front of Billy, MLE. Billy was speaking. "Hi."

Aizen, keeping up the appearance of a fairly nice and nerdy guy, replied politely with his own "Hello."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Hi.

"Hello."

Rukia and Ichigo began to ever so slowly creep towards Aizen and Billy. "No sudden moves. No loud sounds," Rukia whispered.

"Gently... gently..." Ichigo murmured, raising his Zanpakto over his head.

"Hey, do you like fire?" Billy said, now holding handfuls of fire.

Ichigo, Rukia and Aizen froze. "Oh no," Ichigo said.

"MLE crashes our loop and we end up in Eiken. How's that fair?" Ichiko grumbled.

Rukia didn't answer. It was because she genuinely lacked an answer, and because she was too busy focusing on not over balancing. Her dexterity was shot thanks to her spectacular and sudden increase in cup size that was mandatory in Eiken.

Ichiko kicked a rock across the school courtyard. "I fucking hate this loop."

Rukia, momentarily self-assured that she could walk without falling over, did reply now. "Ichigo, at least Aizen hasn't shown up. Be glad for that."

Ichiko growled quietly. "I'll believe that when I see what home room is like."

Miraculously though, Aizen did not appear to be in home room. Not a single student had a recognizable mark that identified them as Aizen Sousuke, and when Ichiko asked for Aizen, no one answered. It seemed they were in luck.

...until their substitute teacher arrived, half-drunk and badly hungover. "Oka-hic! Okay class... free day," their teacher said.

One of the students, Lin May, raised a hand. "Uh, Sousuke-Sensei, are you... uh... drunk?"

Aizen Sousuke, substitute teacher, looked at Lin May. "Sweetheart, I have seen some real shit. I need this."

In the back, Ichiko and Rukia picked up their backpacks, put their faces into them, and screamed their lungs out.

It was the loop after that Ichigo saw something strange. Aizen was, again, drinking. But Aizen didn't remember Billy. Ichigo had searched Aizen's mind to the point that Aizen was under the impression that someone was reading his mind, but couldn't find a trace of Billy.

It was the same one loop later. And the loop after that. Ichigo couldn't explain it, not at first. Eventually though, Rukia offered the best answer.

"It's Billy. Aizen's memories get wiped every reset, but he's drinking to scrub everything else that remains."

* * *

4.5 (firestorm blade)

* * *

as Beauty looked at the replacement for Bobobo for this Loop, she wondered what the heck she was seeing  
'I'm not sure who's weirder, Bobobo, The Tick, or.. this guy. still, at least he's using an actual weapon'  
while a somewhat short man with a large, pink nose and oddly shaped chin, wearing rainbow suspenders, a propeller hat, and a red fanny pack (though he preferred to be called "belly bag") who was attacking with a giant mallet that shot lasers might freak out others new to the loops, beauty hung around with Bobobo, so this was nothing special.

"SUPER FIST OF THE GRANDPA! LASER MALLET!" the man shouted while his hammer shot more lasers.

* * *

4.6 (jcogginsa)

* * *

"Hey there!" a jaunty voice called out. Kyubey turned in surprise and saw Son Goku, standing there with a smile and a large fish.  
"Hello...Goku" Kyubey said in an emotionless way that said that if he could feel emoton, he'd be nervous. "How are...you?" He said, trying to distract the incredibly powerful looper.

"I'm fine. Got me a fish I'm gonna take home. How about you?"

"I am...adequate."

"Good for you! Listen, you're not planning to turn anyone into a witch or anything?"

Well, technically he turned them into magical girls. They turned themselves into witches. So he wasn't even lying. "No, i am not."

"Good, if you were i'd have to stop you. But since you're not, wanna come over to my place for dinner?"

Kyubey tilted his head sideways "You would consort with me? Do you not condemn me for my past actions?"

"Nah, I don't really hold grudges. Heck, i forgave Frieza and Cell. Couple times anyway, they're okay guys when you get them past the evil thing. Besides, you don't seem to have any friends. I figure if you had one, you might change."

Kyubey considered his options. It would be a waste of time. On the other paw, Goku was likely the only looper here who wouldn't just end him on sight.

"Very well."

* * *

4.7 (wildrook)

* * *

"I'll be honest, Kakarot," a young voice said, helping out with the second giant fish, "blue was always more of my color."  
Goku then smiled. "I usually keep spare orange uniforms in my Subspace Pocket, Vegeta," he replied. "Still, what made you, the Prince, decide to 'assist' me, a low-class grunt, in Planet Trading?"

"Personal curiosity. I've heard stories from Bulma on how you, the Ex, the bald one, and she grew up together, but I was waiting for an opportunity to see it for myself."

Vegeta wasn't kidding. Not only was he Awake, but he was Goku's age minus the Saiyan Armor, although he was wearing a darker version of Goku's outfit. So, much to the ire of Frieza and the surprise of his Father, he decided to take a Saiyan Pod and follow the "Low-Class Grunt" to the planet he was supposed to eradicate.

Still, had someone who knew them think that this was a bit of a surreal sight, them getting along early, but they tend to spar every now and again. That, and the benefits of Looping has them keep their power levels from last time.

"Well, let's hope the replacement can put up a fight in your place," Goku replied. "Also, this is where I usually meet Bulma. In fact, you may want to dodge right now."

As they both jumped out of the way of the Capsule Corp vehicle, Bulma was a bit surprised to see TWO figures there...then she realized who the other one was.

"I knew I sensed two pings," she muttered, "but I didn't expect to see you this early, Vegeta."

Vegeta then smirked. "Well, call it personal curiosity, Bulma," he said, "but I'm pretty sure we can take on this planet and win."

"Keep in mind we're doing things baseline," Goku replied. "At least, until the other Saiyans show up, but that's a given unless the others are Awake."

Vegeta nodded. "For all we know, the Saiyans in those variants might show up, or worse, Broly."

Bulma gave out a grimace. "Yeah, I've heard about that piece of work," she muttered. "Goku, you have the Dragon Ball?" Goku nodded as he brought out the Four-Star Ball. "Great. Hope you guys packed your stuff."

"So, you used to ride the Nimbus before learning how to fly?" Vegeta asked Goku, restraining the urge to maim Master Roshi.

"I still do from time to time," Goku replied. "Not exactly as practical as flying, but I've had fond memories involving the Nimbus. Glad you restrained yourself against Master Roshi, though."

Had Vegeta been petty, he would have made the Turtle Hermit's life a living hell, so restraint was considered an achievement in itself for the Saiyan Prince. Still, most Saiyan techniques were self-taught, like Raditz's Double Sunday, but it would have been interesting for him to learn the Kamehameha Wave.

"So, Oolong's place next?" Goku asked Bulma.

"That's how we got the next Dragon Ball," she replied, "but we're not doing the zany scheme this time."

"Can't be as bad as wearing a pink shirt," Vegeta replied.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You're still on about that?" she asked him.

"Again, I'm a warrior, not a type of flower. And I could swear that shirt itself IS a variant."

"Eh, I've dressed in worse," Goku interjected. "But really, his transformations last five seconds, and he's an actual pig. Very easy to sniff out. Also, the girls he snatches tend to mooch off of him."

"Ah, so it's less of a rescue mission. Still, if I remember my Loop memories, isn't he the one that wished for..." Goku nodded. "Why do you keep him around?"

"Because the other option was world domination," Bulma replied. "You'll meet Emperor Pilaf, Shuu, and Mai on this trip."

"One of them kidnapped Trunks," Vegeta replied. "And they're not Awake. I'll try not to hurt them too badly when in Oozaru form."

Yamcha may not have been the strongest or bravest warrior of the Z-Fighters, but he knew when he was outgunned. However, there were questions on his mind, all of them involving the newcomer.

"That's Vegeta as a kid, right?" he asked Goku, who nodded. "And he's not destroying the world?" Another nod. "Not to mention he's experiencing our old adventures and waiting until the Saiyans show up to cut loose." Three times, Goku nodded. "Well, I'm a bit relieved, yet worried."

"We'll deal with the replacement Saiyan as it comes," Goku replied. "Until then, hang in there."

Yamcha nodded. "Well, at least I remember the Kaioken," he replied. "Still, how's Krillin going to react?"

"I've got that under control when we get back to Master Roshi's."

"You both realize I can hear you, right?" Vegeta asked them. "Oh, and before I left my Planet, I grabbed a vial of Saibamen. I want to see if you've learned a few new things, Bandit."

Yamcha cringed. "For the record," he said, "they can be sore losers."

"Under Frieza's rule, surviving their self-destruct means you're of use to him. Besides, I've heard of what happened when you, the Triclops, and the vampire went up against the Ginyu Force. I just want to see it for myself."

Bulma face-palmed. "If there's a male variation of 'The Missus and the Ex,'" she said, Chichi looking at her, "I'm experiencing it for myself."

"At least they're trying not to kill each other," Chichi replied, wide-Awake. "And I'm thinking the Red Ribbon Army doesn't stand a chance now."

"You're here early," Krillin replied, looking at the recently landing duo. "Then again, you and Bulma are close."

"And your power level's unchanged since the last time we met," Vegeta replied. "Although you look more fit."

Goku rolled his eyes. "Some things never change," he replied. "Hey, Krillin. Mastered the Kienzan?"

Krillin then chuckled. "Took a while to learn how to aim," the Strongest Earthling said, "but dodging is easy when you practice with inverted control." He looked at Goku. "Other than that, is Yamcha still alive?"

Vegeta gave him a look. "There's a difference between not liking a guy and wanting him dead," he said. "Guy took down ten Saibamen as soon as the Pilaf situation was over. Guess taking on the Ginyus in the Afterlife isn't just hot air."

"You don't keep those in your Pocket, do you?" Vegeta shook his head. "Great. Still, why are you here? I kind of thought you'd curb-stomp anything in your way."

"Normally, I would, but I was thinking of learning the Mafuba from the Hermit. That, and I wanted to see Kakarot's adventures with my own eyes. So far, I held back."

"Surprised me, too," a voice said, surprising them. "I mean, I can tell you guys don't NEED my training. Yet you STILL came."

"Wait," Goku said. "Master Roshi? You're Awake?"

The Turtle Hermit nodded. "Considering I don't remember Vegeta coming this early, I had a feeling something was up. I take it the Dragon Balls aren't involved?" All three of them shook their heads. "Ah, so it's bigger than that."

"Long story short," Goku said, "we're keeping a supercomputer that's beyond the Kais' awareness running. Bulma's the Anchor, hence Vegeta's Awake. Other than that, we use it to strengthen ourselves. Also, we try to keep from Ascending beyond the Kais because once we do, everything is destroyed."

"And in a way," Vegeta said, "we are technically immortal, even when we die."

Roshi nodded. "You got your wish after all, then." He then looked at Vegeta. "So, you learn the Kamehameha already?" There was a nod. "Well, I can teach you three the Mafuba. Talk about irony. However, you guys have to find Launch first."

"We know where she is," Krillin replied, looking at Vegeta. "Might have to warn you that she switches personalities when she sneezes."

"So, she's a female Zarbon," he replied. "Minus the professional killer vibe. Eh, I've worked with worse."

"Yeah, we've met. Kind of owe you my life there..."

Vegeta and Krillin flew away, leaving Goku to talk with Master Roshi.

"God, that man was filthy," Vegeta muttered. "I now envy Baldy for not having a nose."

"You took him out quickly," Yamcha replied. "Good thing, too. He usually doesn't smell that bad."

Vegeta gave him a look. "Even when I worked with Frieza, one of the few things I did was bathe. Not even Nappa smelled that bad at his worst." He then looked at Krillin and Goku. "That reminds me, what's with the uniform?"

Yamcha then pointed to two familiar fighters...one of them being a Chinese Vampire, the other having three eyes. "They're Awake as well," he said, "and they wanted to see if I was bluffing. That, and I'm technically the bridge between the Kame and New Crane schools."

Vegeta gave out a smirk. "All we need is the Namekian and the boys, and the Z-Fighters are all set," he said. "That reminds me, I noticed a spike in Bulma's power level. You have something to do with that, Bandit?"

"Only because I'm technically on her level. That, and she's not..." He was choosing his words carefully because Vegeta, despite being mellow, can STILL cripple Yamcha.

Vegeta got the message. "One of these days," he said, "she needs to obtain Saiyan genes like Kakarot's woman. Other than that, her Dad replicated the Saibaman formula, so I can test their Power Levels after the tournament. They were with you when they fought the Ginyus."

"Take it Yamcha wasn't kidding," Tien replied, finished with his match. "And you've convinced Dr. Briefs to recreate the Cabbageheads? It's like you're preparing for war."

"We're half-expecting a replacement for Vegeta," Goku said. "For all we know, it could be Raditz, but the possibility of Broly or Turles exists. Then, there's Frieza and Cooler, and possibly Cell."

"That reminds me," Tien said, looking at Goku. "I know you can be pretty forgiving even to our worst enemies, so I'm kind of wondering...you ever befriended someone we'd usually despise?"

Vegeta groaned. He knew this question would come sooner or later. "There was the one Loop where he became the Ginyu Force's Sixth Ranger," he said.

Goku nearly tripped over his tail. "You were Awake during that?" he asked Vegeta.

The Prince smirked. "I still have photos, Kakarot. Seriously, bright orange armor isn't exactly well-liked for aliens with sensitive eyes."

Krillin gave out a small chuckle. "I'd be surprised if they entertained kids," he said. "Then again, they'd pass off as Super Sentai."

"Technically, they were Frieza's favorite entertainers before they got hired. However, I had a kinship with Frieza's brother, Cooler. At least, beyond the Abridged Loops."

"A mutual dislike for Frieza can do that," Vegeta said to the others, who understood the feeling.

Near the snowy plains that housed the base, Vegeta can be seen outside the Civilian Village Goku visited.

He then looked up and noticed a certain Nimbus as Goku landed.

"You're late," Vegeta replied. "Luckily, I haven't taken the castle yet."

"Bulma give you the Dragon Radar?" Goku asked him, getting a nod in return. "Oh, by the way, don't get shocked, but there's an Android in the base."

Vegeta cringed...then realized something. "Wait, Dr. Gero made Androids BEFORE his revenge?" he asked him.

"Yeah, but Android Eight is one of the nice ones."

"This shouldn't surprise me in the least," Vegeta muttered. "Other than that, anyone important I have to watch out for?"

Goku thought about it. "Well, there IS the Dr. Slump branch," he replied. "I meet Arale and the others while being pursued by General Blue. He's the blond one with the cap."

Vegeta nodded. "Right. First to the Dragon Ball wins?"

"If you want to play that way, but keep Eighter intact."

"Alright, alright. And I won't kill Gero for Baldy's sake, either."

With that, they sped towards the base, unaware of the change they might make in the future.

"Not much of a challenge, are they?" Krillin asked the others inside Baba's Palace

"Turns out the Leader was killed by his Second-In-Command," Vegeta replied. "After that, we kind of wrecked the place. Still expecting the Androids to show up due to Gero not being in the area, but something's been bugging me."

Yamcha was surprised. "Does it have anything to do with tall, green, and creepy?" ha asked the others.

Goku then face-palmed. "Oh right," he said. "Gero creates Cell. And considering an early visitor..."

"Well, it's been a while since we've had a good challenge," Vegeta said, getting grimaces from the others. "Yeah, I know. We're planning for that as well."

"Hopefully," Bulma muttered. "Although...Baba mentioned something about a last-minute change. Something about a warrior lost in time."

The others that were there just looked at her confused, but considering they already know of one change, they didn't expect another to happen this soon.

The feeling was confirmed when the figure had walked onto the ring...a rather...intimidating figure.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he recognized the hairstyle. "Kakarot," he said, "did you tell her..."

"No, I didn't," Goku said. "But I'm thinking I know someone who did."

The figure had walked into the light and surprised the others...and then gave a smile.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "But when the woman offered for me to see my son for at least a day, I didn't think he'd be with Prince Vegeta..."

"Guess it's our first meeting, Dad," Goku said, entering the ring. "I have to admit, I was half-expecting my Grandfather to show up."

"Wait, THAT'S Goku's Dad?" Yamcha asked him.

"Paternal father," Vegeta replied. "The one who openly rebelled against Frieza. His name is Bardock...and in some cases, he's the very first Super Saiyan."

That shocked the others.

"You know," Oolong muttered, "when I asked if Goku was an alien, I was joking."

Both Father and Son sized the other up in power level. Considering this was the first meeting between the two (sans when Goku worked for Frieza in some variants), the tension was thick to the point you can cut it with a knife. However, the first blows were drawn as soon as the word "Go" was said, and it was easy to tell why Goku would hold back.

It wasn't the father judging the son...but rather...the son testing his father's character.

"Guess your training on Earth isn't wasted," Bardock replied. "I have to ask, considering I may have seen it a few times, but...are you strong enough to face my old boss?"

Goku gave out a nod. "I have to ask," he said. "How'd you end up as a Super Saiyan?"

"It's a long story, but I didn't expect to be sent to the past after facing him. How I was alive back then, I don't know, but during my fight against Lord Chilled, my anger went through the roof, and I beat him within an inch of his life. I just didn't think the legend would reach today, especially after Frieza blew up our planet. However...call it our Warrior Pride, but when I saw you go up against him...I smiled."

Vegeta was in thought at that point. 'Well, I know one thing,' he thought. 'I know where Kakarot got his tenacity from...besides, anyone who can take on Frieza's ancestor and invoke the fear of the Super Saiyan in his descendants is alright. Shame he's only here for a day...'

Vegeta gave Goku a look.

"What?" he asked his "brother" the loop.

"Your Dad's not exactly the typical mercenary," he replied. "I mean, really, he was one of the only Saiyans who had a healthy relationship with his team, one of the things that you inherited when it came to the other Earthlings here."

"That's the thing," Goku said. "I was once disgusted at my origin being that of a mindless killer until you died in Baseline for the first time. Now, after meeting my Dad and showing that he was helpless against Frieza, it kind of made me feel worse because he was one of the few that tried to stop him."

"It also explains why his squadron was one of the best back in the day. Not because of the kill count, but because they had each other's backs, and to a typical Saiyan, that would disgust every fiber of their being." And Goku knew that the Old Vegeta would have his pride insulted just by mentioning this. "Heck, I'm still kind of skeptical about us working together and myself holding back just to see what happens if Nappa has a replacement partner."

Goku nodded. "And I still need you to hold back on killing King Piccolo immediately," he replied. "Because unless he's used up all of his eggs, the Piccolo we know won't be born, Kami fades away, and the Dragonballs won't be used. As for his minions...well...one of them killed Krillin, so it's fair game."

Then Vegeta started to realize why Goku's letting him take the opportunity. "Oh, so THAT'S how you turned Super Saiyan against Frieza," he said. "You and the bald one are closer than your own blood brother."

"Didn't stop me from letting Raditz loose during that fused loop with the giant zombies and the walls," he replied. "Guy's got a shorter end of the stick than Yamcha, and I'm kind of hoping he'd Awaken one day from that Loop, but that's just wishful thinking on my end."

"Hey, guys!" a voice yelled.

Sure enough, Krillin was there...so they hadn't met Tambourine yet.

Either that, or Krillin had escaped him.

"Hey, Krillin," Goku replied.

Vegeta gave out his usual grunt. "So, Frieza wasn't the first you died?" he asked Krillin.

"Straight to the point," Krillin muttered. "Thing is, I was hoping you'd let me take on Tambourine while you guys take out the other ones. And yes, Goku, I know you need Piccolo's son in order to get him back, but..."

"Considering it at least lets us use the Dragon Balls in the future," Goku said, "I'm hoping I can force him to lay the egg."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've worked against an Evil Overlord," Vegeta replied. "But really, you want the gang back together. Hopefully, the Saibamen Bulma's Father reverse-engineered would act as better sparring partners than the ones we're used to."

"Yeah, I still remember the first time seeing them," Krillin said. "Yamcha's survived a lot of things, but taken out by a sore loser is a bit of a shock."

"What's more shocking is that I got hit on by the blond called General Blue," Vegeta said, cringing. "Considering Frieza's species is a one-gender race, I'm used to it, but it's the fact that he acts like Zarbon that drove me up the wall."

"Had I not been married in baseline," Krillin replied, "I was going to ask what happened to the FEMALE conquering overlords, but I think I'd expect the answer to be 'Frieza happened.'"

"And you'd be half-right," Vegeta said. "Some of them were Saiyans themselves."

"Well, at least you two aren't killing each other," Goku said, smiling.

The 23rd Tenkachi Budokai Martial Arts Tournament. Years after the fight with King Piccolo, Goku and Vegeta had landed onto the sidewalk during the rain, much to the surprise of those that had just arrived.

"This is going to take some getting used to," Oolong muttered. "I mean, you two just flying in like that."

Goku chuckled. "Well, we had to make sure Kami was still alive," he replied. "He's doing well, by the way. We're also hoping we'd meet our friend."

Vegeta then smiled. "You've developed quite well, Bulma," he said. "How's training?"

"Great, but I'm only up to five Saibamen," Bulma replied. "Kept the recipe in my Subspace Pocket just in case. Kind of wish I had the Zenkai boost you, Goku, and Chichi have."

"You and me both. Still, there's always the future."

Launch was a little out of the Loop, but being around a bunch of fighters makes her follow the conversation.

"Still, can't believe you two trained with Kami," Master Roshi replied. "By any chance did he recognize you?"

"Not really," Goku said. "He's still living, which means Piccolo's around. Any chance did Krillin tell you about the ping?"

"Yeah, and I felt something come this way. At first, I thought it was a high power, but when it didn't get closer, I kind of figured it must be a mental thing."

"In a way, it is," a voice replied, catching them by surprise. "And I'll be honest, I didn't think Vegeta would be here this early...not to mention complimenting Bulma on a developing power level."

Goku smiled. "I take it you're Awake, Piccolo?" he asked him.

Piccolo smirked. "And at full power," he said. "Still not used to being a Super Namekian without Nail and Kami in my system."

"Kind of like being a Super Saiyan at a young age," Vegeta replied. "That is, if you're not Broly. Still, you look like you're able to take on Frieza at full power in a stalemate."

"And I'm thinking you can handle Baseline Cell at Perfect Form, but that's only if Cell's power is baseline." He then looked at the approaching power levels. "And I take it they got the message."

"Yeah," Krillin said, being the first to land. "Nice to see you again, Piccolo."

Yamcha landed next to him. "It's not hard to guess why Goku was trying to get the Demon King to hatch you," he replied.

"Really hope you train our son close to home," Chichi said, landing next to Goku. "Speaking of, how's Mr. Popo?"

"Well, he's not the creepy version we all fear, at least," Goku replied. "Harsh taskmaster regardless, though."

"Better than Master Shen, at least," Chaotzu replied. Tien nodded. "By the way, I hold no hard feelings against you."

Piccolo nodded. "Yeah, I'll admit, my Dad was a bit of an ass," he replied. "And as much as I'd like to fight Goku without the whole pre-programming thing, I think I'd like to see how you guys developed considering he and Vegeta are almost God-Level."

Yeah, they remembered the recent baseline extension. Pilaf, Shu, and Mai were lucky to be alive every time they saw Vegeta.

"Other than that," Tien replied, "isn't Kami in Human Form right now? Or does he notice the lack of Darkness within you?"

"Oh yeah," Yamcha muttered. "Still a little angry about that...where is he?"

"Right here," a young man said, showing up in human form. "And to be honest, I'm surprised the offspring didn't take after the father that much."

Piccolo gave the man a glare. "Well, ignoring the grudge against Goku," he said, "I came here for a good fight." 'Besides, the guy dies on his own terms, not anyone else's. Not even the old Piccolo.'

"Then if that's the case, then I probably should let this man have his body back," Kami muttered. "And I was actually worried."

"Well, unless one of us fights each other in the Preliminaries," Goku said, "anyone else thinking the slots are filled?"

"Looks that way," Bulma replied. "Unless you guys are open for a bit of variety..."

"We missed the past few tournaments due to either being dead or out in space," Krillin replied. "Then again...anyone have any plans until the other Saiyans show up?"

Goku thought about it. "Well, for once, despite training him, I was thinking of being a decent parent to Gohan," he said, "but unless he's Awake..."

"I've taken care of Gohan when he was a crybaby," Piccolo replied, noticing Kami out of earshot. "If Raditz doesn't force you to sacrifice yourself, though."

Vegeta then gave them a look. "Sorry, but to me," he said, "I don't plan on being a father until after I take out the Cold Empire. Seriously, they don't know I'm still alive, and if they find out about Trunks..."

"I think we get the idea," Tien replied. "You've got the same look I had when I thought Chaotzu died for good."

Not to mention that a man by the name of Mark Satan had taken the whole Tournament when they were gone, but considering the new found peace and the arrival of an Awake Piccolo Jr, things didn't escalate as badly as they thought.

However, out in space, the Butterfly Effect would take hold as a Saiyan Pod was about to launch towards Earth.


End file.
